Blonde Thoughts
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Willow loves Spike. Now all she needs to do is find a way to tell him. To bad about the demon attacks, a god deciding she's the girl in a prophecy and the bonus of hiding everything from her friends. Well it may just be harder then she first thought.
1. What Do I Do?

**Disclaimer:** Hi I Don't Own Buffy and Co they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just making up the script for fun.

**Setting:** Willow's Point of View. After Adam has been killed but before Season 5 and Dawns appearence. Also Tara and Willow have never been Girlfirends just friends. Oz still left only they're still friends.

**AN:** Hope you like! This is my first story please review and tell me what you think is good and what needs improving. Hi a quick new note, I'm editing all the chapters so any mistakes or dialogue errors will now be fixed sorry for the inconvenience but it may take a while!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Blonde Thoughts

Chap 1 What do I do?

"Will I'm going to see Giles before patrolling you coming?" Looking up from her notes she mumbled "No thanks Buffy I'm going to go over my notes for class" Buffy rolled her eyes while giving a fond smile before nodding and leaving the dorm room.

She waited 5 minutes so the coast would be clear before getting off her bed and grabbing the diary she had stashed underneath her mattress when Buffy had shown up. Opening her unfinished entry she read it silently.

W_e had a meeting today to discuss the latest nasty I don't even remember much because I was so busy looking at him under my eye lashes. He looked so sexy how he slouched in the chair and when he rolled his eyes at something Giles said he just looked mesmerizing. I just wish he'd notice me, but who would notice mousy old Willow? The only one who ever did was Oz and he went of and had a wolfie thing with Verruca. 'Sigh' She is pretty so I don't blame him, at least were still friends and send postcards. Yo know I bet Spike would be interested in Vamp me, all with the leather and the skanky like. 'Sigh'...Spike should I try to get you to notice me? How would I do it? Witchcraft? Attempted Seduction? _Smiling she scribbled a quick _Maybe._

Closing the book she whispered an incantation that would make it appear to be an ordinary novel and placed it on her bedside table. Moving to look at her notes from class. She whispered out "I better read them now, so no more spike thoughts for me."

After a few minutes of reading the same sentence because her mind was plagued by blonde haired Vampires she closed the book with a SNAP. Sighing in aggravation she flopped backwards onto her pillows.

"Stupid thoughts, stay away from delicious looking vampires that you can't have." Pulling a hand through her read hair she whispered "I've bottled my emotions way to long I need to tell someone or I think I might explode. But who could I tell?"

She sat there thinking out loud. "How about Oz? No he's in Tibet or somewhere and besides it just wouldn't work, I mean hello no phones and so not a good conversation to have over letter, hell it's not a good conversation to have with your ex boyfriend period. Okay no Oz…..well maybe Xander? Ahhhh No again he hates Spike and would probably think I'm under some spell like Buffy was that one time.

Okay Anya? Oh yeah that would go well" She rolled her eyes and mimicked Anya "I think you should go for it you need a new orgasm friend. No way am I going there, even if she could be considered my best friend it just so does not fit. Okay then Buffy? Ha! No way, no how, she'll think I'm sick for liking Spike. So that leaves Giles? He's like my father figure I so don't want to picture that conversation and I obviously can't ask Spike so is there anyone left?"

Suddenly she realised who she could talk to and sat bolt upright. Smiling she jumped out of bed and sprinted to the door she had only one thought on her mind, Tara can help me…well at least I hope she can.

* * *

**AN: **Thats the first chap tell me if u want it to continue. I'm new to the system so it may take a bit to get up but hopefully it will be up soon. Tell me if u like it.please:)

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	2. Guys and Stairs

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews from

Ghostwriter

Cocoa13

guardqueen22

dragonfuzzy

They really give me more incentive to write. Thx u Guys ROCK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Char that's mine is Tony.

**Story Notes:** I don't know where Tara's dorm is so I'm making it so she's a flight up from Willow and Buffy's room.

**Setting:** Same as last time before season 5 but after season 4. No Tara Willow pairing.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chap 2 Guys and Stairs.

Willow tore through the hall without even noticing her surroundings, her only aim was to get to Tara and figure out where her bad spike thoughts were coming from and how to go about getting a cuddly spike shaped boyfriend.

She got to the stairs without bumping into anyone which was close to a miracle considering all the people in the hallways. Not able to comprehend slowing down at the moment she jogged up them much to her legs protest. As she reached the end of her climb she breathed a great sigh of relief and was about to turn the door handle when the door burst open.

Yelping in surprise Willow started to fall backwards and was about to bump her way down a storey of stairs when a pair of strong arms grabbed her. She looked up into chestnut eyes and squeaked.

"Whoa there missy that would sure be a nasty fall" The guy with chestnut eyes said with a slight Texas drawl before letting go of her. "Yeah, t-t-thanks for c-catching me, I'm Willow" She stuttered before lowering her eyes to dust herself off.

He gave a crooked smile that reminded her of Xander's and said "Name's Tony, its nice to meet ya Willow" before sticking out his hand to shake hers. She took the offered hand and blushed as she saw him giving her a quick look over.

As he was giving her a once over she decided it would only be fair to give him one to. She studied his face quickly Brown hair, brown eyes and a tan complexion before moving onto his feet which were covered by brown cowboy boots that disappeared into black jeans, she wondered how he survived the heat.

Continuing on she saw he wore a light brown shirt that left nothing to the imagination with a black jacket over the top left unzipped. "Like what ya see?" She turned into his quizzically gaze and blushed scarlet.

"You started it" She replied, He shrugged and said "True but at least I wasn't the one that got caught leering" Blushing even harder she tried to change the subject. "So are you new here?"

"Yep it's my second day." She was about to reply when a faint 'Tony where are you?' came from the floor below. Sighing he said "That would be me mates, It was nice meeting you Willow maybe I'll see ya around?"

"Sure, it was nice meeting you Tony" He rplied with a 'Same here' before walking down the stairs. With a faint smile she left the staircase and headed to Tara's door. When she got to the door she took a deep breath, knocked and waited hoping Tara was home.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like Please, Please, Please Review and Yes I know Tara wasn't in this chapter but she will be in the next one. Tony needed to be in this chapter because I need him for the plot and the stairs just fit for a meeting place.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	3. Confessions to a Witch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Char that's mine is Tony.

**AN: **Thanks so much for the reviews again.

**Setting:** Same as last time before season 5 but after season 4. No Tara Willow pairing.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chap 3 Confession's To A Witch

Willow was just about to knock again when the door opened to reveal Tara holding a text book. "Willow what a s-s-surprise to see you" She said with her usual stutter. "Hey Tara I was hoping for a favour. I really need some advice and you're the only one I can turn to" She said sadly.

"W-w-what is it? What's t-t-he matter?" Tara asked ushering Willow inside and closing the door. Willow walked over to the bed and sat down before grabbing a pillow and fiddling with it.

"Do you promise that anything said in this room stays in this room" She mumbled while looking at the pillow. "I p-p-promise now w-w-what's wrong?"

"Okay well here it is. You know how at the meetings there's the Blonde guy, well okay Vampire named Spike who comes to some of them" Tara moved over to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah the one n-n-no one seems to l-l-like what about him?" Willow took an unneeded breath and said. "Ilikehiminanonfriendway" Tara blinked three times before asking. "C-c-can you p-p-please repeat that?"

"I like him in a non friend way" She said before blushing and hiding her face behind the pillow. Tara sat stunned for about a minute before saying "Have you told him?" Willow violently shook her head before squeaking out.

"Are you nuts I could never tell him without a plan I mean it would be so hard I'd be blushing and stuttering and I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye and I'd have to do it when only he was around and if he said no I'd never be able to live with myself and" Tara stopped her mid babble and said "Then w-w-why did you tell me?"

"Because I needed to tell someone, and I was hoping you'd be able give me some advice, can you please Tara please" She asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. Tara frowned "Why not tell Buffy or Anya or someone?" Willow's face looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Noway can I tell any of the other Scoobies it would be bad responses all around." Tara nodded realizing how bad that would go. "A-a-alright so do y-y-you have any ideas?"

"No, Arrgh! I mean come on he's so hot and bad ass and I'm mosey little Willow there's no way he'll notice me, maybe I should just give up on Spike like I did Xander and ask Tony out" She pouted missing the look of confusion and curiosity on Tara's face.

"Who's Tony?" She gave a faint smile "A guy I meet before coming here he stopped me from falling down the stairs" at the look of surprise and concern Willow quickly said "Don't worry, it's nothing important"

"Well if you d-d-don't think you have a chance with S-s-spike and you like Tony ask him o-o-out" She said smiling. Willow flopped down on the bed and thought about it before jumping up and saying "Maybe if I ask Tony out Spike will get jealous?"

Tara's face turned into a disapproving frown "Willow that would be using Tony!" she scolded. "Not if I tell him and he agrees to help me" She started jumping up and down excitedly before bouncing out the door not hearing Tara say "B-b-but won't it b-b-be bad to make a v-v-vampire jealous?"

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like sorry if Tara's not in Character but It was hard. Again please pleas please review I need them to keep writing. You see anything that needs improving please tell me I'll see what I can do. The plots a tad different from the summary but as I said I suck at summaries so humour me please.

P.S If you're thinking that Tony and Jealousy are the main idea of the story they're not. There will be some but it's not fully on that.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	4. Blonde Friends and Green Demons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Char that's mine is Tony.

**AN:** There's no Spike in this chap but he'll be in the next one as well as Xander, Anya, Giles, Riley and some action scenes. Thanks so much for the reviews again but I want at least ten before I put up chap 5. PleaseGood or bad I don't care I just want to know what you think! I won't be mad if its bad criticsim is my friend. :)

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chap 4 Blonde Friends and Green Demons

It wasn't until someone yelled out "Hey Red where's the fire?" that she realized how silly she was acting, she hardly new the guy and she was already making an idiot out of herself. Blushing she ignored the spectators various comments and headed back towards her dorm room head bowed in embarrassment.

Halfway to her dorm someone called out "Willow wait up!" Turning towards the voice she saw Buffy running up to her. "Buffy you're back early" She said happily until she saw Buffy's worn face and limp arm. Filling with concern and dread she asked "What's wrong?"

Buffy looked around at the few people in the hall and said "Yeah Ummm there was a slight problem" Willow's eyes widened and Buffy jerked her head towards the dorm room and without another word the two friends walked up to there room.

When they entered the room Buffy immediately went to the fridge, pulled out an ice pack and put it on her shoulder. "What happened? How's your shoulder? Was it a demon?" Willow asked before walking and sitting on her bed.

Grimacing Buffy said "My shoulders fine just a little sore. I think I strained it when I was fighting a you guessed it demon. Only it was of the big, green, ugly, fast and strong type. It also broke my favourite axe" Buffy then put the ice pack back in the fridge and walked to her closet. Willow's was about to reply when Buffy shrieked "And my Boots there's ewww purple mucus on them!"

Rolling her eyes at Buffy's lack of concern for anything other then clothes and weapons she continued "Did you tell Giles?" While waiting for a reply she grabbing her laptop to start researching. "Yep he did an 'oh dear and an oh my' before grabbing books and ushering me out 'to get rest'"

"Can you give me a more detailed description on what it looked like?" Poking her head out Buffy squinted her eyebrows and said "Taller then Xander, lime green, 3 eyes, big teeth filled mouth , long arms with purple claws, long legs and donkey ears." Buffy then went back in the closet.

"Donkey ears? Why am I not surprised there's a demon with donkey ears out there." Booting up her computer she asked "We got a Scooby meeting to discuss and research it?"

"Yes sadly, it's tomorrow night so I need to call the others"

Buffy then re-entered the room in clean clothes to find Willow on her laptop typing away. Raising an eyebrow she asked "Will watchya doing?" Without looking up Willow mumbled "Research" Grunting Buffy whispered something resembling 'Nerd and Mini Giles' under her breath.

Flopping on the bed next to Willow she grabbed and started to shut the laptop much to Willow's protests. When Willow wouldn't let the laptop go she started shaking her finger and saying "Don't make me use my slayer strength on you" Pouting Willow relented and asked "So now what miss cheats-with-slayer-strength"

Grinning Buffy said "We'll start with why you weren't in the dorm doing homework?" Willow shrugged "Not much I just went to talk to Tara" She said hoping Buffy forgot Tara had moved a floor above them, she really didn't feel like explaining Tony and her Spike plans.

"Oh did you do witchy things?" Thanking the goddess she chanted in her head before saying "Nope just talked, now if you don't mind I wouldn't mind going to sleep as its getting late and you won't let me do research" She gave a slight glare to her closed laptop that Buffy was holding. "Sure, sure I'll just ring Xander and Riley to tell them about the meeting. Can you tell Tara in class or something?"

"Sure, but what about Spike?" Groaning Buffy buried her face in the covers. "Great thanks for reminding me about him. Do you think we can just exclude him?" Chuckling Willow said "I don't think so, if this demons are a hard enough fight for you we'll probably need his vampire strength." Buffy groaned again to which Willow laughed before giving her nudge in the direction of her own bed.

Buffy pouted before getting up and for her bed. Sitting down on she grabbed the phone and started callimg people. Smiling Willow got off her bed before grabbing her toiletries, pyjamas and towel.

With a quick look at Buffy who was talking to Riley, if the 'honey' was any indication she headed to the bathroom. After her long warm shower she went back to their room, climbed into bed and fell into a sleep that was plagued by Buffy's Green demons and her blonde vampire in shining armour coming to her rescue.

* * *

**AN:** Hiya hope you like it please please please review I'm not going to post another chap until I have at least 10 reviews so Review plz!. Also the Demon is purely made up.

Luv BlackEyedWicca xoxox


	5. Plans, Patrols and Scooby Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Char that's mine is Tony.

**AN:** I decided to write this chapter even without ten reviews but please review if you can good, bad, love, hate anything I need them to live (lol) Also I was wondering about Tony please if you can review tell me what you P.S I madethink of him cause he's going to be in a tiny bit of this chapter. this Chapter extra long so hope you like! Tell me if you want them this long in future k?And with that final sentence we now have the story!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chap 5 Plans, Patrols and Scooby Meetings

After doing some internet research on the donkey eared demon and getting nowhere Willow decided to go find Tara to tell her about the demon and Scooby meeting. She left the room and went to the cafeteria to see if Tara was there.

When she got to the cafeteria she heard someone call her name. "Hey Willow!" turning she looked in the direction the voice came from and sitting at a table waving was Tony.

Smiling she walked over. "Hi Tony, How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Shrugging Willow said "I'm fine I guess, just looking for my friend Tara" Motioning for her to sit Tony replied "Well why don't you take a break, and hey you never know she might walk in here."

Taking the offered seat Willow asked "Don't you have friends coming? I'd hate to take up their seat"

"Nah its cool I've only got two friends here not including you so there's plenty of room, and well being friends and all I was hoping I could ask a favour"

Looking confused and slightly suspicious she asked "What kind off favour?"

"Well I need help going over all the classes I missed since I just transferred and I was hoping you could help me" Looking at him with growing suspicion she asked "How do you even know what classes I'm in and if I'm smart?"

Grinning secretly he said "A friend told me" Now she was even more confused and slightly panicky how could his friend know? Who was his friend? Was his friend supernatural and out to get her?

"Who?" She asked in a threatening manner which he didn't seem to notice. "A guy who you and your friends know very well. He goes by the name of Riley Finn" Not even able to hide her shock she just stared at him for a couple of minutes well thoughts raced through her head, the main one to stick out was 'Is he a part of the Initiative?'

After opening her mouth several times and having no sound come out he asked "How do I know him?" After she nodded he continued "We're cousins him and his family live in Iowa and I lived in Texas"

Mentally sighing that he wasn't a commando she said "That's so cool and yeah I'd be happy to help you with your catch up stuff."

"Really? That is so cool so I have a study date with Willow….?" Chuckling she filled in "Rosenburg"

Grinning himself he replied in a stiff manner "Well Miss Rosenburg my name is Mr Tony Shepard at your service" She was about to reply when she heard a "Hey Willow!" Turning she had a sense of Deja vu when she saw Buffy running up to her.

When Buffy reached them she started speaking not noticing Tony was siting there "Oh Willow I'm so glad I found you the meeting is in like five minutes cause Giles found something. Everyone's already there and apparently the de-"

She was cut of at this point as Willow said "That's great Buffy but first I'd like you to meet my new friend Tony who is sitting right here in this very chair next to me." Turning to look at Tony, Buffy blushed before saying "Hi"

He smiled at her before offering his hand and saying cheerfully "Hi, I'm Tony Shepard" Buffy smile before taking his hand and replying "I'm Buffy Summers, It's a pleasure to meet."

"The pleasure is all mine. But sadly I must be leaving" Turning to Willow he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket, wrote a number on it and handing it to Willow "Call me here when you're ready to set up a study date. I'll let you go have that meeting now. Well see ya around Will" and with that he left.

Once he was out of sight Willow turned back to the now curious slayer who promptly said "We are so having a talk about cute boys named Tony after patrol" Blushing Willow said "Fine but first we apparently have a meeting to attend" Smiling she stood up and headed for the exit closely followed by a smirking Buffy.

When they arrived at Giles's house they could hear Xander's loud groaning voice through the door saying "G-man how can you seriously expect us to find anything in this pile of 50,000 books?" They entered the apartment in time to hear Giles say "By keeping in mind that your lack of work may mean the worlds end"

Pouting Buffy said "Another apocalyptic demon? Damn I hate it when that happens." Giles turned away from the book he was reading and motioned Buffy and Willow to take a seat. "So what is it? What does it want?" Willow asked while sitting herself next to Anya.

"It's a Gon'dok demon and what it wants is for the world to end." Anya replied casually while filing her nails. "Great so where is it and how do I kill it?" Buffy asked while moving towards the weapons case. "Buffy a Gon'dok demon is quite powerful and usually travels in groups of three. You must be cautious with them"

"Giles your avoiding my where is it and how do I kill it question and besides Riley can help me isn't that right?" Riley nodded and replied "Lets go kill them" closely followed by Xander who enthusiastically said "Looks like the Scooby's are going on a group patrol"

Giles took of his glasses cleaned them before putting them on and saying "Fine we will group patrol. We'll start in the cemetery so we can grab Spike on the way." Groaning Xander said "Not dead boy jnr"

Rolling her eyes Willow turned to Tara and said "Because these demons are pretty big bad maybe you should stay here and look for anymore information we could use?" Nodding Tara stuttered out "T-t-that's a good i-i-idea, I'll d-do that"

Willow smiled, and was about to ask Giles a question when Buffy said "Let's go kick some donkey demon butt" and then her question was irrelevant as everyone suited up for some demon hunting.

They entered the cemetery and went towards Spike's crypt. When they reached it Buffy pounded on the door and yelled "Spike get your Blonde ass out here!" They waited a few moments until the crypt's door opened and Spike glared out at them before saying "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"We are going to fight some demons and you're going to help us kill them" Buffy replied roughly. "And what makes you think I'd help you?" Spike asked with a smirk that had Willow internally swooning. Buffy moved right in his face and said "Because I've had a bad bad day and I want to hurt something and if ti can't be a demon you would make a good replacement"

Spike's smirk widened as he stepped out of the crypt and said "I'll come but I won't guarantee I'll help you and the slayerettes, actually I'll go out of my way to make sure fewer of you return" Sighing Buffy turned to Giles's and said "Can I please hit him?"

Shaking his head Giles said before walking away "He's defenceless it wouldn't be fair" a "hey" could be heard from Spike but as the group was laughing while moving further into the cemetery, he was only heard by a silent Willow.

After killing a few vampires but not finding the demons they came to the fourth and final cemetery. As soon as they stepped in through the gates they could feel the crackle of magic in the air, the group instantly became silent and tense.

They crept through the cemetery following the pull of magic until they came to a small clearing where there were three Gon'dok demons as well as four other minor demons forming a circle. Xander whispered "I'm a Donkey on the edge" Everyone groaned but also noticed the resemblance the Gon'dok demons had to donkey in Shrek.

The four smaller demons were chanting in some weird language figuring this wasn't of the good Buffy gave the signal of attack which basically consisted of her yelling out "CHARGE" for all to hear.

Not wasting anytime Buffy and Riley went after one of the Gon'dok demons, Willow and Spike went after another one while Xander, Anya and Giles went for two of the smaller demons.

Xander managed to take down one of the lesser demons in the first few seconds through luck but no one else was having much success. It wasn't until Willow conjured a fireball and threw it at Gon'dok demon that the tables started to tip in there favour, because even the demons were surprised when the Gon'dok demon melted.

After seeing this Buffy took the needed distraction to deliver a right kick to one of the lesser demon's head snapping its neck. One of the Gon'dok demons seeing this started howling before charged at Willow and Buffy who had somehow managed to become back to back during the fight.

"GILES!" Willow screamed as she noticed the demon charging at her and Buffy, but before Giles could do anything Spike had grabbed a dropped axe and using his Vampire strength brought the axe in line with the demons charging neck decapitating it.

The lesser demon holding Riley froze for a split second giving Riley the needed advantage to break out of its hold and plunge his sword through its flesh killing it. When the two remaining demons realised they were losing, they snarled before teleporting out of the area.

Everyone started looking around for any ambushes but thinking they had basically won Xander called out "Pray for Mercy from Slayer and Co" Willow rolled her eyes and said "Would you stop with the Shrek lines?" Xander grinned sheepishly before saying "I can't help it their faces look like donkey from Shrek"

* * *

**AN:** WOW that was long! Please review for me tho I would love it if you did but if you don't Cest la vie (French for that's life) Go French Classes

P.S. Like Tony being Riley's cousin? I just love Twists!

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	6. Vampire's, Lying and Love Oh My!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Char that's mine is Tony.

**AN:**I'm really sorry it took a long time to put up but I was really busy I had 3 FRIGGIN ASSIGNMENTS DUE isn't that just Wrong! Well enough of my problems just a few quick notes here, 1. In this Chapter we have the first Willow Spike interaction thing with a little tiny bit of Spwillow 2. I don't know Willow's middle name so I made it up. If you happen to know it please tell me and I'll edit it in.

**ANx2:** Hi i just want to thank pezgirl1 for bringing it to my attention that Willow's middle name is Danielle, it is now changed to that :D So thanks!! Scribbled 30/04/07 or 04/30/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chap 6 Vampire's, Lying and Love Oh My

After the group had checked for any serious injuries and finding none they headed back to Giles's place talking about ruined clothes and weapons. It wasn't until they got to Giles apartment and put the weapons back that Willow realised she hadn't uttered a word to anyone.

Well technically she didn't realise it Xander did. "Willow what's up with the not talking" he asked soon all eyes had moved to her. "Oh nothing much just tired from the demon fighting" She said hoping no one would notice the lie. Xander nodded smiling at her.

After about five minutes of meaningless talk everyone said there goodbyes and left the apartment. Waving at Xander and Anya she went to walk with Tara, Riley and Buffy when a rough voice whispered in her ear "You're lying" Spinning around she stood face to face with a smirking Spike.

Her eyes widening as she realised that the vampire of her dreams had noticed that she had lied. Stuttering she managed to choke out "No…I'm…Not……Honest" She went to look at her friends hoping to be saved but they had all left. She turned back to Spike only to see him grab a cigarette from his duster and light it. He took a long drag, that mad her think 'sex on a stick'.

Letting it out he said "Don't lie Red it doesn't suit you, just because those brainless idiots can't tell your doing it doesn't mean I can't" Blushing at her minds thought about his ruffled hair from the battle. Concentrating back on replying and the conversation, she said. "Why do you care if I'm lying?

Shrugging he replied "I wouldn't usually but I'm bored" Rasing an eyebrow which she was extremely proud of she asked "And I'm interesting?" He looked her over and said "Yeah Red you are" He looked surprised by his words because he blinked and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Willow however hadn't noticed because she was to busy floating on the cloud nine that Spike had provided by complimenting her. Mentally grinning like a maniac she couldn't help thinking 'Is there a chance he could love me back?…. Wait Love?'

Blinking she realised she Willow Danielle Rosenburg The hacker, the witch, the nerd was in love with Spike, William the Bloody, The vampire, the Friggin X-Big Bad! Man her day just kept getting better and better. Noticing there was silence she decided to say something.

Gathering up her courage she looked at Spike the love of her life 'Still getting use to the love part' and said with sincerity "Thankyou no one has ever said that before" Spike fidgeted and gave a gruff "No problem Red"

They stayed in silence for a minute before Spike said "So what's with you the innocent sidekick lying?" Blushing she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't sound like a lie. Just as she was about to respond Giles poked his head out of the door and said "What are you two still doing here? Is he threatening you Willow?"

It was only then that she noticed that they were still in Giles's court yard. Before she could think of a good response Spike said "I'm just escorting Red back to her dorm as the Slayer's to busy with her boy toy to do it"

Sensing an argument was coming by the glare on Giles's face Willow nodded before grabbing Spikes arm and pulling him in the vague direction of her dorm. Blushing at the fact that she was touching Spike she called a goodnight to Giles and hurriedly pulled Spike out of the argument zone.

When they were a safe distance away she stopped and let Spike's arm go much to her disappointment, however she didn't show it. "So Red about my question?" She pouted; he wasn't going to drop this. "I just didn't feel like talking to them alright"

There that was a form of the truth. It was true that she didn't want to talk to them but she wouldn't have minded talking to Spike. He looked at her contemplatively before nodding his acceptance of the answer. Doing a mental happy dance at the fact that he didn't pick up on her little stretch of the truth she smiled at him.

He was about to walk away when she called out "Oh and thanks for saving me back there" As soon as the words left her mouth she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. He turned sharply and stared at her.

"What?" he said looking shocked by her words "Never mind, don't worry it was just me saying something irrelevant and stupid and look I'm babbling now so I'll stop." She closed her mouth and blushed nearly as red as her hair.

He looked at her for another minute with a shocked expression before saying in a curt tone "I didn't save you I just killed the demon that happened to be charging at you" She nodded fiercely at that, before babbling

"Yep I completely understand and I don't expect it to ever happen again, it was nice of you though but I of course mean that in a big scary vampire way and I don't know what I'm saying so I'll just say goodnight and see you at the next meeting and now I'll be shutting up."

He looked at her again trying to figure out what she had said in that one sentence, before nodding. Smiling a bit she muttered out "Goodnight" and without realising what she was doing she moved over and hugged Spike.

She blushed again and was about to pull away when he gave a tight squeeze back and then quickly untangled himself before disappeared into the night. Staring in shocked bewilderment at the fact that Spike had hugged her back she didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching her skip the rest of the way to her dorm.

* * *

**AN:** Okay I hope you liked the fluffy stuff! This is the beginning of the Spwillow goodness also comments and advice are welcome so please review and sorry it was short but encase you didn't read the above notes I had 3 ASSIGNMENTS (I detest teachers) Please review though and I'll try to post the next 1 or 2 chaps soon

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	7. Boys, Maths and Emotions Such Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony, Darren and James.

**AN:** Hi People thx for reading and also I want to thx my Reviews, You make the writing so much fun! Hope you like the chapter!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 7 Boys, Maths and Emotions Such Fun

It had been two days since the ambush on the donkey demons but more importantly it had been two long days since she had seen Spike, Since he had hugged her back and the most important fact she had realised she loved him. Not liked him as she had first assumed no she full out loved him.

She had been thinking and dreaming about him, him talking, the hug and other errmm activities and was getting nowhere but a headache. "Willow!" Someone whispered before elbowing her in the ribs. She turned so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash, only to see Buffy's annoyed face looking at her.

"What?" She whispered back. Buffy rolled her eyes and said "You zoned out class is about to finish I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes" Rubbing her ribs Willow said "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind you know." Just when she finished talking the bell rang for class to end, she started packing her stuff up seeing as Buffy already had.

Buffy nodded and scanned the class before grinning and saying "Yeah I know which reminds me what happened with cute boy Tony?" Blushing Willow said "Nothing I just have study plans with him he needs a tutor because he's new" Buffy nodded with a twinkle in her eye. Suspicious Willow said "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing just a friendly hi to Tony" Before Willow could react Buffy had grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Tony who was packing up his books while talking to two other guys. Her eyes went wide when he turned and noticed her. He smiled and was about to say something but Buffy beat him to it.

"Hi Tony we just came over to say Hi so Hi" Buffy nudged me and I managed a 'Hi Tony' before falling silent. It's weird I can talk to Spike the love of my life relatively fine but Tony a stranger, who I don't like that way and I can barely stutter a sentence this conversation was going to be hell.

"Hi Willow, Buffy it's nice to see you again" He said with a grin. He was about to say something else when one of his friends coughed, He seemed to only then realise they were there. Blushing he said "Sorry Willow, Buffy these are my friends James and Darren" He then pointed to them in turn.

Darren had black hair and blue eyes while James had Brown hair and Grey eyes. Smiling I said "Hi nice to meet you" James nodded before looking at his watch and saying "Damn I'm going to be late for my next class see you later and nice meeting you" He gave us a smile before running out the room.

Darren frowned and said "Great I'm guessing he forgot where new and have no idea where the hell we have to go" Buffy scrunched her eyebrows before saying "Cool accent where you from?"

"Australia" Willow smiled "That's really cool, I've always wanted to go there. However back to your problem what classes do you two have next?"

Tony grimaced and said "We both have Maths 101" Buffy smiled and said "You're in luck Willow takes that class, and as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to take my leave otherwise I will be late for my next class" She then turned to Willow smirked and waggled her eyebrows before leaving the class.

Sighing she turned to the boys and said "Maths awaits us" They got to the Maths class in relative silence before taking seats together, they talked for a little but then the teacher came in and they fell silent. After the very boring maths lesson where she thought of nothing but Spike she asked Darren and Tony to sit with her, Buffy and Tara for lunch, they accepted.

When they got to the caffeteria they saw Buffy and made there way over to her. "Hey Buffy, where's Tara?" Buffy shrugged before turning to Darren and starting a conversation about Australia, Tony soon joined in and Willow was left to her yummy Spike thoughts.

About 5 minutes later Tara and Riley entered the Cafeteria and made there way over to the table. When they reached the table Riley said "Well lookie here if it isn't my waywood cousin" All eyes snapped to Riley before Tony said "Hey Ri whats up?" Riley was about to reply when Buffy asked "Your cousins? What a small world we live in"

Smirking Riley replied "Not all that small Tony and his friend Darren here were potentials for the Initiative but after officers and then myself told them about everything and how you helped they quit the army and went back to college"

Buffy, Willow and Tara all had wide eyes and opened mouths after his short but gobsmacking explanation. Willow turned to look at Darren and Tony before asking "You two were part of the Initiative?"

"Sort of but we don't like there way of thinking, actually we were hoping to help you guys with the demon fighting" Darren said with a surprising amount of hope in his eyes.

She looked at Buffy who looked at Riley before shrugging. Turning back to Tony and Darren her eyes widened more as he was staring at Tara with a hint of lust in his eyes. Before Willow could comment on this Buffy who was totally oblivious to Tony staring at Tara said "Well how about we wait until we can talk to Giles bout this at tonights meeting"

A chorus of 'sures' sounded before they all moved off to there next class. Willow however was so busy thinking of all the confusing and weird things in her life at the moment that she _almost_ missed the unmistakable sensation of being watched. Emphasise on the word almost, she was a witch after all.

* * *

**AN:** HI Please Review, Review! Now the Facts/Notes 1. James will not be a big character at all. 2. Darren and Tony will be needed as the big bad will be a big bad and army guys will be a use. 3. Tony and Tara I think will be a good pair if you disagree tell me why and I may change it. 4. I'm thinking of pairing Darren off with Cordelia as she may come into it via a vision however there will be no Angel in this fic it would be too complex. If you would like someone else from the angel verse in this fic bar Angel tell me I may bring them in with Cordelia. And finally 5. Spike fluff next chapter!

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	8. Girl Talk and God Knows What

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony, Darren and James.

**AN:** Hi People thx for reading and also I want to thx my Reviews, You make the writing so much fun! Hope you like the chapter! Also I got a good response on Tony and Tara, However the Darren/Cordelia paring is still in the air so I need some response's here even a new pairing for Darren! So plz tell me. Otherwise he might be single (Poor Thing) so please tell me! I know i'm repeating that but i'm desperate for reviews here! Thx's

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 8 Girl Talk and God Knows What

After looking casually around the Cafeteria for any sign of a stalker and finding none she turned to tell Buffy only to see that Tara was the last one still at the table. Blinking in surprise she was about to ask Tara where they had gone when Tara beat her and said "W-w-willow are you o-ok?"

Still slightly on guard she whispered "Yeah I just had the feeling of being watched" Tara's eyes widened almost comically before she stuttered out "Is it a big b-b-bad thing w-w-watching?" Sighing in frustration she said "I don't know I can't even see it little alone sense it. It's sort of like it's watching us through magic but that doesn't even make much sense"

Tara just patted her shoulder in a gesture suppose to give comfort however Tara's slight shaking just made Willow more nervous. Trying not to show it she changed the subject "Where did everyone go?"

"To c-c-class I told Buffy that we both had a f-f-free period so she left with D-d-darren, Riley and Tony"

Smirking she said "What do you think of Tony?" Tara blushed and whispered "He's nice" Grinning she said "He likes you. Hey you know what as Buffy once said to me 'Seize the day' ask him out" Wow she thought I'm never this pushy, Oh well if I can't be happy with Spike then Tara can at least be happy with Tony. Screw the jealousy plans I'm going to set these two up.

Mentally smirking she watched Tara blush and attempt to say a sentence. After a couple of minutes she managed to say "N-n-no I can't he doesn't e-e-even like me"

"We'll see, besides you never know he may agree to study with you and I'll study with Darren" Mentally laughing at Tara's blushing but hopeful face, she pulled her up and headed to her dorm.

After spending 3 hours in Tara's dorm room doing homework and having the occasional conversation they headed over to Giles's apartment for a sure to be interesting Scooby meeting. After all its not ever day you have experienced people volunteering to be slayerettes.

They got to the apartment to find only Giles and Spike there. When they entered Giles made a relieved face "Good your early I need your help the Gon'Dok and minion that escaped may still be a threat. I've been researching and found a spell that will locate them. I need Tara to come with me to the magic shop to get the ingredients and I need Willow to tell the others when they get here"

Tara immediately nodded, however Willow was less then keen. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute on the good and bad points on being alone with Spike, and the fact that she'd have to wait awhile before she could tell about her 'bad something was waching' sense tingling.

Sighing she nodded. She'd have to tell them later. Besides an upside of being alone with Spike was even if it was awkward she would at least be with him and if she got nervous he was a yummy distraction if she every saw one. It took Giles and Tara less then five minutes to get ready and head to the magic shop leaving Spike and Willow to there own devices.

As soon as they left Spike flopped onto the couch in a lazy matter, it would have been drool worthy and very nonchalant if the emotions in the air weren't thick enough to choke them. Deciding to make the first move she said in a calm voice even though her insides were jelly "Hi Spike how have you been?"

"Fine Red" Moving over to the couch since the tension had lessoned she went to talk again when he said in a gruff voice "You know that night was a one time thing and I just as quickly kill you if I didn't have this chip" She went to nod but stopped and thought 'he has a chip he can't actually hurt me why not be a bit brave'

Making up her mind she said "But you hugged me and you've always been relatively nice to me even when you were chipless and the Big Bad, you said you'd turn me and other stuff" He didn't expect that for a reply if his open mouth was any indication, but before he could reply she moved over to him and without realising what she was doing lightly brushed their lips together.

The kiss was electric he started to return and deepen it when they heard voices outside causing them to jump apart. The door opened to reveal Buffy, Tony, Darren and Riley. Willow blushed crimson while Spike stood up and leaned on the wall shadowing his face.

Willow's whole body was on fire and she was still swooning from the kiss chaste as it was when Buffy said "Wills you okay you look distant did Spike do anything to you?" If only she knew Willow thought grinning mentally.

* * *

**AN:** What you think? Sort of Short I know but I was tired and had a busy day I'm trying to make more fluff happen butnext chap longer though I promise. Not to fast as I still have to add a big bad and a Tony/Tara relationship and a Darren? Relationship (need suggestions there peoples) Well review Please Cya's! 

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	9. Stuck To You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony, Darren.

**AN:** Hi People thx for reading and reviewing. Okay 1. Tony/Tara are officially going to be a pair! 2. Not sure about the Darren pairing it's either Darren/Cordelia or Darren/Sam (Riley's wife in the series) I need a bit of a vote here so it's up 2 you guys k So plz tell me! Thx's

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 9 Stuck To You

Using a lot of mental control she reined in her thoughts to answer Buffy in a normal perky Willow tone "No everything's fine, How about you? Oh and Giles and Tara went out to get ingredients for a spell to do something to the donkey demon and minion that escaped." Buffy smiled at Willow before glaring at Spike and flopping down on the couch.

"So Slayer what's with the extra following?" Spike said while eying Tony and Darren curiously. "That's for me to know and you to not" She growled. Spike grinned at her annoyance he was about to make a smart comment no doubt when Giles and Tara entered the apartment. Giles stopped however when he noticed Tony and Darren.

His expression turned curious and tense before he said "Who do we have here?" Buffy raised her head and said "Hey Giles This is Tony and Darren, Tony's Riley's cousin, I know small world isn't it and Darren's a good friend of Tony's and from Australia how cool is that!"

Giles was about to reply when Xander said "Yeah they're nice we talked before coming here and they want to join the Scooby gang and their ex-initiative like Riley so major bonus" Giles was about to say something when Spike grumbled 'Not more bleeding commandoes' Before he could be cut of again Giles quickly said "And we trust them?"

"Giles, Tony's my cousin and Darren has saved my life on many occasions, they also left the Initiative before I did not liking their methods. I trust them and they have skills like mine so they won't be defenceless or make us vulnerable" Giles looked unsure and suspicious but nodded in consent.

Wanting to get the stifling silence over and done with Willow said "So why did you go to the magic store? Are the demons still a threat?" This caused a better distraction then first planned as Giles's face turned grim "Yes I found out that they have magic talent and usually hold a grudge if members of their family is lost"

"And now their mad" Buffy deadpanned.

Giles took of his glasses cleaned them then looked back at us and said "Yes and we have to find and kill them or they will wreak vengeance on all humans"

"Anyone up for stopping another apocalypse?" Xander said cheerfully. Everyone either rolled there eyes or groaned with the exception of Tony and Darren who looked rather pale.

Riley patted Tony and Darren's back before giving them a small smile and moving over to talk strategy with Xander, Spike and Giles. Buffy, Anya and Tara were trying and failing to make Tony and Darren less pale and sick looking. After 4 minutes of failed attempts they went and started talking to the others.

Willow during all this had gotten lost in her Spike kissing thoughts and was trying to find out why he would have responded to the kiss and seemed mildly embarrassed. Getting no where and feeling left out she focused on the game plan and found out that a locator spell was going to be performed before doing an all out charge on the demons.

She just couldn't see this working out according to plan but didn't voice her doubts, everyone looked to nervous. Willow grabbed a map and supplies before spreading it out on the coffee table. She centred herself then chanted the few lines needed for the light symbolising the Gon'dok demon to appear. The demon was somewhere in the Crimson Tides cemetery according to the spell.

She smiled before grabbing the map and shoving it in her backpack. When she looked up everyone was in their battle zone so she grabbed her sword and backpack before standing in her place of the formation. Upon exiting the apartment and walking towards the cemetery the only thought running through her head was 'I better get out of this alive I want more Spike smoochies'

When they got to the cemetery they didn't have to look far as a crypt with purple light shining off it basically shouted 'We're here'. Mentally sighing at the fact that it couldn't be a simple stupid demon Willow followed Buffy and Spike as they moved closer.

She unsheathed her sword and prayed to the goddess that the only blood spilled would be demon. Buffy open the crypt door and said "Is this a private party or can we crash?" After the words left her lips the demons charged.

The crypt consisted of the 1 Gon'dok and 6 other minion demons. 4 of the minions ran for them and started fight while the other 2 stood guard by the Gon'dok demon that was pulling something out of a chest. Riley and Darren killed one of the demons in the first few seconds by decapitation and Spike killed two shortly after by ripping their throats out, Buffy then used her axe to kill the last minion from the first attack.

The group was about to charge when the Gon'dok demon killed the minion standing on its left. The group stood stunned for a second which cost them as the demon roared and pulled out something that resembled a machine gun.

The blood of the demon then flew into the gun-thing making it glow bright green before firing two purple beams that shot at Buffy and Giles. Tara and Tony both ran at the same time and pushed them out of the way only to both be struck by the two beams.

They seemed to convulse for a second before a purple spot appeared on their chests and within seconds of it appearing they were pulled towards each other and were soon glued chest to chest.

As this was happening no one noticed the Gon'dok demon kill the other minion and fire two more beams, this time they landed right on target hitting Spike and Willow on his left and her right arm. Willow gasped in pain as a purple dot appeared and before she could blink she was fastened to Spike's side.

Willow was about to say something when there was a loud cracking sound she turned to see a very dead Gon'dok demon and a very pissed Slayer standing over it. "What the Hell did it do?" she growled to everyone, before turning to Tara, Tony, Willow and Spike and saying "Are you alright?"

They all nodded not trusting themselves to speak. To everyone's surprise Anya answered the first question "He used an Undack Weapon very surprising actually, I've used them for vengeance before, quiet interesting devices I've found"

Everyone blinked before Willow said in a nervous voice. "And how does one reverse them?" Anya shrugged "I don't know I wasn't a reverse person, but I'm pretty sure there's a few books on them so there should be a reversal." Tara stammered out blushing "I w-w-wouldn't mind a reversal s-s-spell"

Everyone looked at her and Tony and understood as they were chest and chest almost kissing. Giles cleaned his glasses before saying "I believe researching will be in order for tonight however I suggest that Tara, Tony, Willow and Spike find a place to stay and rest as you wouldn't be able to research as you are" They all nodded, Tara and Tony had a discussion before heading to Tony's house which was closer with Xander and Anya helping them along.

Giles and Buffy decided to head back to Giles's house to start research while Willow and Spike said they'd be at his crypt as they wouldn't have any problems with people staring there. When Buffy and Giles reluctantly left Spike said "Looks like you're stuck with me Red" If it was under any other circumstance she would have been happy to hear him say that.

* * *

**AN:** Whatcha think? Give me a holler please I'd love to here it k! If you do Please, Please, Please Give some advice on the Darren pairing k! Also like the twist? Thx's

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	10. Does This Mean He Likes Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony, Darren.

**AN:** Soz about the no fluff last chap but there is Much Spike/Willow Fluff This chapter! Yay! Now so far the tally is 1 for Cordie and 1 for Sam so it's a draw (and rather a pathetic amount of people who reviewed) so I would also likefar. I need some votes people please add your vote to it k! to thank

**WillowSpikey**

**Guardqueen22**

For your Votes/Reviews You Guys ROCK! Thx's

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 10 Does This Mean He Likes Me?

They got to Spike's crypt mostly intact. They had managed to trip over twice and bump into many things along the way. Willow never thought she'd be delighted to see a crypt in her life but I guess thoughts change when you're magically glued to someone and can barely stand up.

They got inside and closed the door before making their way over and basically flopping on the bed before scooting over and leaning back on the headboard. A blush spread across Willow's features when she realised where she was and with whom. Chastising herself for such thoughts when she was for at least the distant future stuck to the love of her life. Great that secret wasn't going to come out No Sir-eee Bob.

She risked a glance at Spike and saw that he had his eyes closed and was unnecessarily breathing. She scrunched her eyebrows and said "Are you alright?" He opened his eyes, turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

She grimaced and started babbling "Okay aside from the obvious that we're stuck together, I meant how your all with the breathing that you don't actually need and all quiet which your normally not and I'm babbling so I'll stop now" She then blushed nearly as red as her hair, only causing Spike to chuckle at her antics.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Red I'm fine just frustrated" She nodded but couldn't help the question that escaped "You think my heads pretty?" He stiffened before gruflt saying "Yeah" She grinned and was about to say 'Thank you' when Spike said looking her in the eyes "Red why did you kiss me?"

She blushed at the question before looking anywhere but at him and saying "I wanted to. Why did you kiss me back?" When there was only silence she looked up at him and saw he was still looking at her. Before she could say anything he grabbed her head with his available hand and pulled her into a smouldering kiss conveying all his emotions even if she couldn't understand what they were.

She closed her eyes and responded with as just as much enthusiasm. His tongue brushed her bottom lip hoping to deepen the kiss she readily accepted, but it was soon over as they pulled away so Willow could breath.

After 5 minutes they both stopped panting from the kiss, Willow looked up and when their eyes met she couldn't help what she said "You like me?" When the question left her mouth she felt stupid for asking it and a blush tinted her already red cheeks. Spike grinned at her and said "Red, Does this help?" Before pulling her into another breathtaking kiss.

After what seemed an eternity of lip locking action Willow pulled back and smiled at Spike before saying "Who of thought I'd be thanking an evil demon for anything" He smirked before saying. "It's quite common for you Red I mean you thanked me all but three days ago" She playfully hit him and said "You don't count, because you're a vamp and a kind of good guy"

He gave a mock hurt look and said "You wound me and my Evil image" She kissed him on the cheek and said "Better?"

"Maybe but I think you missed your target" Smiling she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back with a concerned look on her face. "What are we going to tell the guys?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "Beats me" before smirking and saying "They might think I captured your virginity by using a love spell as I could never get you otherwise being the big bad vampire that I am" She laughed and said "There are two problems with that scenario" he raised a eyebrow in question.

Smirking she said "1. You have no magical talent in your body" He pouted before grudgingly nodding in agreement. "Fine that's one problem what's the other" He said confidently. Mentally grinning at his confidence she casually said "Well I'm not a virgin" before blushing bright red.

She tried to hold in her laughter but she couldn't resist it, His eyes were wide and his mouth was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish, he just looked so innocent and cute. After about 5 minutes of laughing and tears rolling down her cheeks Spike finally snapped out of it by practically yelling "What!"

She calmed herself and said "Please I'm a grown women of course I've done that before" He nodded in quiet thought before saying "Who" She blushed again before saying "Oz" He looked thoughtful for a moment before comprehension dawned on him and he said "Wolfboy" She frowned but when she realised his tone wasn't mocking said "Yeah"

Wanting to get of this embarrassing topic she said "So the guys? What are we going to say? Are we going to say anything?" He seemed to think this through for a bit before saying "I think that we shouldn't tell anyone yet, I don't particular feel like becoming a pile of dust"

She nodded in agreement before mumbling to herself "Yeah that would be not of the fun. So it looks like meet in secret for smooches all over again only not bad this time" Curious he asked "Again?" She blushed before saying "Me and Xander when I was with Oz and he was with Cordelia"

He didn't really understand it but could see she was getting tired if her yawn was any hint, so he said "You better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day what with us hopefully finding a reversal of the spell and making sure your friends don't find out about us" She smiled before getting as comfortable as she could, she then fell asleep instantly not hearing Spike say "Goodnight, my Willow, If only for tonight I will watch over you"

* * *

**AN:** What did ya think? Please tell me it's my first real attempt of Spike and Willow fluff so how was it? Please let me know k?

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	11. You've Got To Be Kidding?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony, Darren

**AN:**Alas none but two votes have been given and it is a tie! So Darren is still single if I don't get more votes by my next posting his pairing will be with Sam as she would be easy to write. If people want Cordie vote and if you want Sam you may want to vote 2 or Cordie may be the winner by majority. Thx's Bye. Also a quick note on the editing, it's almost completed YAY!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 11 You've Got To Be Kidding?

Willow woke up with an ache in her side, curious she was about to open her eyes when she realised that this wasn't her bed. She laid with her eyes shut for a few moments wondering how she had ended up here. After a few seconds the memories of the battle and the events with Spike in his crypt flew through her mind.

She sighed in contentment and was about to go back to sleep when Spike grunted next to her. She opened her eyes and with difficulty and sat up. Turning to look at Spike she noticed that he was in fact staring at her, She blushed and said "Good morning Spike, Did you sleep well?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "What?" She asked confused "It's a bit hard to sleep when are bodies are attached don't you think?" She blushed even harder to Spike's amusement "Well I mean besides that?"

"Yeah Red it was fine" Willow grinned and said "What time is it?" Spike Shrugged and pointed with his free hand to her wristwatch.

She made an 'ohh' sound before checking it. It read 12:30am, she grimaced and said "12:30 am, I had 11 hours sleep while everyone else probably only got 5 or less I should be researching not sleeping and what if something happens and I'm not there or they need magic or" Spike cut her of mid babble with a kiss on the lips.

When he released her he said "As much as you want to research your body obviously needed the sleep and we can't go anywhere anyway unless you want me a pile of ashes" Shaking her head Willow laid back down and said "Since I can't help out I might as well go back to sleep I haven't had much of it lately, wake me when the sun sets k?" He smiled and said "Sure thing Red"

Willow awoke to the sound of someone calling her name; she opened her eyes and saw Spike leaning over her with a smile on his face. "Hey Red, Suns down and Xapper and the Slayer will probably be wondering where you are" She nodded before wiping the sleep out of her eyes and saying "His name is Xander and how do you propose we get there in our current state?"

Spike smirked and said "The same way we got here, unable to move from each others grasps, knowing what we want while making damn sure we get it as well as groaning and moaning" She rolled her eyes and said "How can you take a sentence and make it sound like that?"

"It's a gift luv, it's a gift" She sighed dramatically before sitting up and stretching as best she could in there predicament.

When they had both stretched and sat up they managed to wobble their way to the door with out serious injury. After a very wobbly and swear word filled hour thanks to Spike wanting a cigarette to calm his agitation, even though it was in his duster that was connected to Willow side. Eventually they managed to make it to Giles apartment.

They got to the door and were about to knock when Giles opened it and stepped aside so they could come in. "How did you know we were here?" Willow asked curiously. Giles was about to answer but Xander beat him to it "Please thanks to Dead Boy juniors swearing you could hear you two coming a mile away" Spike growled before walking into the apartment Willow dragging behind.

They sat on the couch and saw that Buffy and Riley were sharing an armchair, Anya was on the floor with Xander but Tony and Tara weren't here. "Where are Tony and Tara?" Willow asked concerned. "Upstairs on Giles's bed it's really the only way they can be sort of comfortable" She nodded and was about to ask something when Spike said "Have you got a cure yet?"

Giles came and sat down before cleaning his glasses and saying "I believe we have a cure but it was written in Ancient Egyptian so the translation could be slightly incorrect but I'm almost certain it will work" Spike raised a eyebrow before saying "So basically you can't read ancient Egyptian and are guessing your way through hoping your right" before an argument could start Willow cut in "Well lets try it anyway, so what do we have to do?"

"Well we must grind 2 quarts crystals into powder, when it's a powder you must sprinkle them over the joined people while burning 3 candles and saying a chant in Ancient Egyptian" There was silence following his explanation before Xander said "A little bit of fairy dust, That's it?" Giles started cleaning his glasses and wasn't looking at them.

"Giles what did you leave out?" Willow asked "Well you see when the joined are taken apart it acts as a release I suppose because all your hidden secrets will be released" Everyone was silent for a few moments before Spike yelled startling everyone "You have got to be bloody joking?"

* * *

**AN:** Hiya Sorry, Sorry, and did I mention Sorry it took for like Ever but I was really sick and couldn't do anything so don't hurt me! Anyway I'll try to post the next few chapters like ASAP! Now people plz read the above notes because I need VOTES! On the Darren Paring, Well see ya around

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	12. Label Me Prophecy Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony, Darren

**AN:** The Pairing Is Sam! Hope you agree but if you don't well you should off VOTED! If you did vote and it was for Cordie I'm sorry but majority rules and all. Another thing when this story ends I'm of course going to write a new one so I'll tell you my themes and if you want to make a opinion go ahead I'm not sure which yet so votes/opinions are welcome from all(it may help me decide). As before if a bunch of people vote what you guys like the most I'll do.

**Story Types:** Okay there were changes with this as I made those ideas months ago as this is a note from December 06 sooooo those stories might be done but it's unknown at moment…so yeah

**AN:** Thx's Sorry it was So Long and Now to the story. P.S The secrets etc will be next chap as I'm introducing the beginning of the Big Bad as you can't have a Buffy Fic without a Big Bad of some sort. (Long Chapter)

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 12 Label me Prophecy Girl

He's got to be kidding, Oh God please tell me he's kidding! Was running repetitively through Willow's head when Giles told them the side effects the spell would cause. She wanted to yell something the equivalent of 'Screw that' or 'Make up a new and better spell' but all that came out was a muttered "Right I can see us going along with that, its not like I have any secrets to tell"

Spike chuckle next to her "Damn vampire hearing" she grumbled under her breath which earned her a smirk. She was about to say something about him smirking when she noticed all eyes were staring at her. "What?" Giles sighed before saying "Can you perform the spell for yourself and Spike?" She nodded having a fairly good idea of what to do.

"Good, Tara has already agreed to perform the Spell for herself and Anthony" at the raised eyebrows he corrected himself "Herself and Tony. Willow, Spike if you would perform the spell first, I don't want to bring them down unless I'm sure it will work"

Spike growled under his breath so only Willow could hear "Sure make us the human Guinea Pigs" Willow giggled before getting up with the assistance of Buffy who looked at her and Spike curiously. When they had set up the everything the moved to the centre of the room where Giles had made a sand circle. Spike was about to sit down when he noticed Willow wasn't moving just thinking.

He was about to say something when she said "Giles, This 'tell your secrets' thing will that work on us, or the people outside the circle or will it work on all of us?" Giles looked thoughtful before rubbing his glasses and saying "My translation is shaky at best I just don't know who will be effected" She gave a nervous nod before sitting in the circle with Spike.

"So what do I have to do?" Spike asked indifferently. Giles seemed to be checking his reference before saying "Nothing Willow does the whole spell" Willow turned slightly pale before saying "Right no pressure" Buffy smiled comfortingly at Willow before turning to Spike and saying "You be mean to her or screw it up and you'll wish you had staked yourself"

Spike rolled his eyes before saying "Having to deal with you and Xapper is a good enough reason to stake myself, yet somehow I always end up getting stopped." He looked pointedly at Willow who blushed. "Yes well as lovely as this conversation is I would much rather have a good nights sleep for once so Willow would you please start the spell" Giles said tersely.

Smiling at the lack of much fighting between her boyfriend and friends she did a mental happy dance before grabbing the piece of paper with the incantation and began to chant.

_In a time of spell and space_

_Where secrets dwell below each face_

_When people are not two but one_

_My spell you say to see it done_

After the final words left her lips the piece of paper she was holding went up in flames to form a blue smoke cloud. As they all watched entranced it formed a silver wolf that looked at each person before settling on Willow. When it spoke its word vibrated through the apartment "**You have summoned me Witch, through a very old and difficult spell, for this I will unbind you from the Vampire as well as the witch and boy upstairs but it will have a price."**

"What do you mean by a price?" Buffy asked falling into a fighting stance. The wolf turned to her and seemed to tilt its head before saying "**You are one of the current slayers?"** At Buffy's surprised look and short nod, he turned back to Willow. "**Then my words will be easier for you to hear. There is a prophecy among the gods that has never been given to humans; it will be up to you the warriors of the Hellmouth to stop it that is my price." **Everyone was silent before Willow asked the question everyone was thinking. "Who are you how do you know who we are?"

"**I am the god Taliesin and I was told by one of the Gods of Prophecy, she has been watching your escapades for a long time" **

"My word the god Taliesin" Giles said in awe. Buffy looked at Giles and asked "What's so great about this guy…wolf…god whatever?"

Giles got into Watcher mode and everyone had to stifle a groan. "Taliesin is the Celtic God of magic, music, poetry, wisdom and writing. He is known as Prince of Song, Chief of the Bards of the West, and Patron of Druids, he was a great magician, bard, and shapeshifter who gained his knowledge from the goddess Cerridwen directly. It amazing that the Mother of Celtic Gods would choose one of her Cerddorion to help us, not to mention she had chosen us to stop a prophecy, extraordinary." He seemed to realise something before saying "Of course underlining Celtic in the Egyptian text no wonder I had trouble translating it."

"English Giles" Buffy ground out not taking her eyes of Taliesin. Giles sighed before saying "He is a Celtic god that can do what he said, he is of no threat Buffy" Buffy nodded but still didn't relax. Willow curious about the release of your secrets thing and not wanting the gang to know about her and Spike yet asked "Taliesin in the translation it said that our secrets would be released it that true?"

Taliesin gave a slight incline of his head in nod. "Who will be effected" Spike asked speaking for the first time. "**Those outside the circle will be affected" **Xander moved closer to Taliesin and asked "Why does that happen?"

"**The goddess Blodeuwedd of mysteries wrote the spell, she likes to see others lose their inner mysteries, secrets you would say." **Taliesin stopped talking and seemed to concentrate before saying "**The other one returns… injured"**

Everyone looked Confused at his statement. Xander was about to say something when the front door opened revealing Darren with blood flowing from his arm. "Umm hi guys, sorry I'm late but I'm not liken the vamp ambushes, seems they know I know the slayer"

He started to wobble but Riley had moved over and grabbed him so he wouldn't fall, he then slowly moved him into an armchair. "What's with the wolf?" Darren asked nervously as Taliesin was moving towards him.

Anya looked at Darren and said uninterestedly "His some mystic Celtic god Willow conjured who will un-stick Spike, Willow, Tara and Tony. Also apparently his delivering some bad prophecy for us to divert so nothing to worry about" Darren's eyes widened and his already pale face from blood loss seemed to pale further.

Through this brief interaction Taliesin had moved closer to Darren and sensing his nervousness said "**Do not worry human I will only heal you"** Darren was about to say something but Taliesin gave him the equivalent of a glare abruptly silencing him, He then put his paw on Darren's forehead after a few seconds Darren's arm glowed gold.

When Taliesin removed his paw Darren was in perfect health if not a bit spooked, Taliesin then gracefully moved back to sit in front of Willow. Buffy moved over to double check if Darren was in fact healed. After a thorough examination she said "He's healed perfectly, cool"

Taliesin had been silent through the examination but when everyone was satisfied by his work he spoke up "**Would you please bring the other Witch and Human so I may perform the separating on both as I must soon be on my way."** Giles nodded and motioned for Buffy and Riley to help him. When they left Willow asked Taliesin "Do you need anything for the realising?"

"**No I must just say a few words then you will be realised and the secrets will follow."**

"How much time after the spell until the secrets are released?" Spike asked. Taliesin looked thoughtful before saying **"Within 5minutes of the separation and I will have departed by then."** Spike nodded and Willow gave a shaky smile. Xander had just volunteered to see if they needed assistance when Tony and Tara with the help of Riley, Giles and Buffy came down the stairs.

Buffy looked to Taliesin and asked "Where do we put them?" He nodded in the direction of Willow and Spike. Once they had placed Tara and Tony by the circle Taliesin started rapidly chanting in some dead language that Giles didn't even recognise. There was a blinding light that filled the room and the sound of bones braking and skin tearing and then quiet.

Everyone opened there eyes to see Spike, Willow, Tara and Tony all separated. Willow turned to say thank you to Taliesin but all that was left of him was a piece of parchment. She picked it up and was about to read it but was side tracked when Xander said "Pink is my absolute favourite colour" then blushed. Spike smirked and said "Xander likes pink, let's see what else I can tease the White Hats about shall we?"

* * *

**AN:** Man was that a LONG Chapter! Not just writing but notes! Well I hope you like and vote! Also many fun secrets spilled in the next exiting chapter also if have any good ideas for secrets tell me I'll see if I can add  Well cya l8tr them!

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	13. Romantic Secrets x3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony and Darren.

**AN:** Sorry it took like major long but I've been major busy with assignments and end of term tests and I'll probably be busy for another two weeks much to my annoyance so yeah thx for the patience. Umm Votes are welcome as I said on my next story so vote away people! Info on Story's 2 come are in chapter 12 Thx. Also some of the Practical jokes that I mention as secrets will be put in a oneshots and will probably be added while this story is completed. Thx's

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 13 Romantic Secrets x3

'I should be worried or guilty or something other then wanting to take notes to tease them all later….man was Spike rubbing of on me already?' Willow was thinking these thoughts after Xander's little 'pink' outburst but just couldn't change her mind. "How long is this going to go on for?" Xander squeaked out with his face the colour of scarlet.

Willow looked to Giles and asked "Did anyone ever mention how long it would take?" Giles shook his head but didn't speak, not wanting to blurt out anything if he could help it. Spike kept looking at everyone wondering who would say a secret next before he turned to Willow and went to say something but was cut off when Buffy said "I was the one who put itching powder on Xander and Giles a few months ago"

"THAT WAS YOU?" Xander and Giles both yelled at a very nervous looking Buffy. Spike was grinning as an infuriated Giles and Xander yelled at Buffy about playing practical jokes. Spike was still grinning when Willow whispered in his ear "Buffy only did itching powder, I helped her with the ghost and Anya and I did the rest" "Minx" was his reply.

The argument was getting out of control until Anya yelled "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to her because she barely ever raised her voice, glaring at Buffy, Giles and Xander in particular she finished "I don't want to miss the secret telling because you block heads are yelling" Everyone was stunned except Willow who was grinning.

Spike noticing her grin quirked an eyebrow, to which she whispered "Anya and me would prefer it if everyone was unaware of our pranking ability" He just turned to Anya and snickered. After everyone got over their surprise and were about to yell at Anya, Giles said "I think computers are more efficient then books"

Everyone's jaw dropped at Giles's secret and even Giles seemed surprised before he started stuttering something about tea, secrets and spells while heading into the kitchen. Before anyone could speak Tony turned to Tara and said "I think you're really hot" and then proceeded to turn pink closely followed by Tara.

Anya grinned at Tony's announcement and said "Look Tara now you can have a orgasm friend and he looks like he could give you a good time" Tara just turned even redder while Tony hid his face in his hands. Spike grinned at Tony and Tara and was about to tease them when Willow elbowed him in the side. He turned to complain but when he saw Willow's resolve face he decided that he had better just shut up.

Tony slowly got up not looking at anyone and went to leave the apartment to avoide further embarrassment but as soon as he went to touch the door handle a fierce wind formed and he was thrown back to where he started. "What the hell!" Tony yelled. "Well I'm no genius but I'm guessing that we can't leave at the moment" Spike drawled.

Tony just turned and glared at him, which only caused Spike to grin manically and say "Shut it jnr your out of your league" Tony looked like he was going to lunge at Spike but Xander held him back and mumbled something in his ear that caused Tony to turn white. Tony just nodded at Xander and went to stand with Darren.

Once Tony was with Darren everyone was quiet waiting for the next secret to surface. Just when everyone started to relax Darren said "I'm going out with Sam" when he realised what he said he quickly grabbed Darren and hid behind him. Everyone looked at him with a 'what the' Face except Tony and Riley. Tony managed to manoeuvre himself to look at Darren's face and say "You are so dead" Before Riley started walking over to them.

He pushed Tony out of the way and grabbed Darren by the scruff of the neck, eyes blazing. He looked like he was about to punch him into a puddle before resurrecting him and repeating the process but before he could even pinch him Buffy had moved over and separated them. "What the hell is this?" Buffy yelled at them making everyone wince.

She looked at Riley but he was glaring at Tony to much to care, grinding her teeth she looked at Darren who was to busy watching Riley's every move to notice her. Groaning she was about to ask again when Tony said "It's a family issue; don't worry about it" Buffy just turned to him and said "If they're going beat each other into a pulp when I'm here it becomes my business."

Noticing the annoyance on the Slayers face and not wanting to end up like the vampires that pissed her off he nodded and said "Well when Riley was like 15 - 18 he was best friends with this girl called Sam and when the four of us joined the army together he was real protective of her to the point that if someone flirted with her or annoyed her he'd threaten to castrate them. She was like his little sister and now that Darren has been going out with her without his permission his a little cranky"

Everyone was stunned after Tony's exclamation but after a few seconds all the girls shouted at the same time "Idiotic, egotistical, conniving, controlling MEN" Buffy then let go of Darren before slapping Riley. Riley's head went to the side with the force of the impact and when he turned back Buffy was glaring at him "What was that for?" He almost yelled out.

"For being an Idiotic man, that's what" He was about to reply but Buffy said "Save It, we'll talk later, but first you're going to apologize to Darren for being so idiotic about him going out with this girl Sam" He was going to argue but she glared at him and yelled "DO IT" Getting a bit nervous of Buffy's temper he nodded and apologised before moving into the shadows near the door to sulk.

Buffy turned to Darren but before she could say anything Giles came out of the kitchen and while putting down the tea and china said "I'm going to go away for the weekend with Olivia, I think I'm in love with her" He looked confused for a second before realising what he said, he then quickly straightened and ran back into the kitchen.

"Lets pretend we didn't hear that" Xander said vehemently. Everyone nodded and then the room went to silence once again. Just as they started thinking the secret telling was over Anya said "One of the wishes I've granted was to Buffy's mum about her ex husband" Buffy's jaw dropped but before she could say anything a bright Green light filled the room and a female voice sang out

"_Secrets you have said and told_

_But now I let your speech be free_

_I no longer have a hold_

_This is what I decree"_

The Green light grew bright before disappearing and leaving the room feeling lighter then before. Everyone was looking around with a 'did it work' expression. Shrugging his shoulders Xander moved to the door and opened it, steeping outside he said "I guess it's over"

Just as Anya was going to say something Giles said "I believe we should all go home and rest. We will have another meeting tomorrow night at seven to go over everything that has happened" Everyone nodded before mumbling a few scattered goodbyes and slowly exiting.

Riley and Buffy left together, closely followed by Darren, Anya and Xander. Tony was about to leave when Tara walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, he turned and when he realised it was her froze. She looked him in the eyes and said "We need to talk" before gesturing outside and saying "We'll go to my dorm room" He nodded and they left.

Before Giles could say anything to them Willow said "Bye Giles have a nice night Spike can walk me home" She hugged him making sure the piece of parchment that she had grabbed when Taliesin had left was out of sight. Giles nodded goodbye and they left. When they were out of earshot Spike said "Would you like me to walk you home?" Feeling a bit daring Willow said "Only if you come in with me" before turning and presenting a calm she didn't feel beckoned him to follow.

* * *

**AN:** Hiya what'd ya think? Sorry it took so long but I mentioned why at the beginning anyway, Please review I'd love to here from you and MAJOR SPWILLOW FLUFF next chap as I think they need a more solid relationship, anyway I try to past ASAP, it will hopefully be up by the end of next weekend and I would really appreciate votes on the story ideas in chap 12 and finally should I do my prac joke oneshots? Well I'll see ya later Bye

Luv BlackEyedWicca


	14. An Immortals Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony and Darren.

**AN:** Spike/Willow Major Cute fluff this chap, so hope you like, also real sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had end of term school stuff plus my muse decided to go on vacation but is luckily back now so yay! Hope you like. Oh I almost forgot Willow may be a tiny bit out of the character she's been put in but it's all explained later on any if you have any questions or complaints regarding it tell me and I'll explain further or I can maybe change it as it is a flexible idea Ta.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 14 An Immortals Kisses

**Part 1**

**(I felt really bad for the long time since an update so I made this real long i.e. 2 parts)**

Oh God, Oh God I can't believe it, I didn't just ask him to follow me I BECKONED him to follow me! Oh My God Not on the good scale, I can't believe it happens with Spike TO, why couldn't it just be Anya!(A/N not a femslash thing)

At this point she was mentally panicking and babbling. I mean I love him but I don't want to go that fast HELLO! Okay he can hear your heart rate so calm down. After calming herself down with rational thoughts she turned to face the vampire. He was looking at her with a mix of amusement, lust and exhaustion.

Inwardly sighing she said "Come on Spike, you look tired" Before grabbing his hand and leading him towards her house. About 5 minutes later they arrived at Willow's house. She let go of Spike's hand to grab the key from her pocket and unlock the door.

Opening it she went inside, after two steps she realised Spike didn't follow her. Turning she looked at him only to see him shuffling nervously. Curious she said "Spike what are" She stopped and slapped her forehead. "Errgh I'm such an idiot" She groaned out.

Turning to completely face Spike she was about to speak when he cut her of by saying "Don't worry about it luv, I wasn't really expecting you to invite me in anyway, I'll see you around" He turned and started to walk away but with a speed she didn't know she possessed she grabbed his arm making him freeze. He looked at her curiously and she smiled before saying "Spike why would you think that? Of course I'll invite you in." Shock was the understatement of the year regarding his expression.

Smiling she pulled him into the house before pushing him onto the couch. She quickly shut the door so anything unwanted couldn't get in before saying "I haven't got any blood so how does hot chocolate sound?" He smiled looking up and said "Have you got those little marshmallows?" She nodded before going into the kitchen to make the cups of hot chocolate.

When the kettle was about to boil and make that really annoying squeak sound, she went to turn it of only to come face to face with Spike, except with the height difference it was more shoulder to face. She squeaked in fright dropping the sugar and cocoa filled cup she was holding, fast vampire reflexes was the only thing to save it from smashing.

Holding her hand over her racing heart she said "Jeez you scared me, I think Xander's bell idea has merit" Spike quirked an eyebrow in question. "Oh that's right you weren't around then, well when Angel was around he used to always be doing the sneaky, silent, broody thing and scaring the bejeezus(a/n no idea if that's spelt right) out of us so Xander kept insisting we get a bell for him." She babbled well taking the cup out of Spike's hand to continue what she was doing.

She turned off the stove, took of the kettle and poured the water into their cups. She then put the kettle back and went to get the milk out of the fridge when Spike stopped her. She slowly looked into his eyes expecting to see annoyance or frustration but saw warmth and humour instead. Smiling she stood on tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before moving around him to get the milk.

She grabbed the milk from the fridge and turned only to bump in to Spike again, making her drop the milk, in her attempt to grab it she manage to squeeze it making it squirt half the carton all over her. Frustrated she put the milk on the counter before she lost all of it.

Then she put her hands on her hips and looked into his eyes with a slight glare and said "You are going to ruin the hot chocolate if you stay here so shoo" She made a shooing motion with her hands. He didn't move, getting slightly more annoyed she tried pushing him out of the kitchen. She new it was pretty hopeless what with supernatural vampire strength and all but she had to try.

After a few seconds of half-hearted pushing she starting pushing with all her might, when that got no where she straightened and with all the dignity she could muster covered in milk asked his chest "Do you want something?" He didn't reply so she steeled herself and looked in his eyes. He was laughing!

Okay so he wasn't full out laughing but you could see he was desperately trying not to. Anger flowed through her body and it took all her will power not to explode, she settled for tapping her foot while practically growling out "You better have a good reason why you're laughing and why you in her or you'll be sorry."

He didn't seem to take the hint that she was pissed because some laughter escaped his mouth only to be poorly covered by a cough. Her anger flared but she was use to holding in anger so she closed her eyes and counted down from 20, when she got to 5 she was as calm as she was going to get. She opened her eyes and repeated her question; only barely ignoring Spike's shaking form trying to contain his laughter.

He managed to calm down enough to say "I just wanted to see how you make hot chocolate luv" She started to soften but then remembered how he was most likely laughing at her plus the fact the hot chocolate was ruined now. She crossed her arms and in a clipped tone asked "And why were you laughing?" A grin came across his face and humour flashed through his eyes "Got milk is an understatement"

Her face flashed bright red in embarrassment before anger took over. Unbeknown to everyone but Anya she had been getting a lot more rebellious, she had contributed in all the practical jokes those few months ago even if she felt guilty for months. She had been training in magic all good but Anya had shown her a few grey spells in case drastic measures were ever needed and was now a very powerful force to be reckoned with according to Anya.

Also thanks to Anya's prompting had bought a lot more 'fashionable' clothes which consisted of leather, silk and very short clothes, which she refused to wear unless threatened. In fact Anya and her had become quiet close friends, sine Buffy and Riley had become inseparable, however this new Willow was a very big secret, No one new and she had planned to keep it that way but at this moment in time a little magic couldn't hurt. (A/N I like an evil/badass/confident Willow but I won't do that in this story much)

She smirked to herself before saying "Spike please go wait in the lounge room so I make the hot chocolate without any interruptions, then bring it you before getting changed and then sitting down to talk with you" He smirked before saying "What if I don't want to luv? You going to try to man handle me out again"

She flushed red before stuttering out "I d-didn't m-man handle y-you" His smirked widened before he said "Sure you didn't but I'm following you everywhere, even into you bedroom" She flushed a even darker shade of red making him chuckle.

"I-I'm warning y-you, just go and wait in the lounge please, or y-you'll regret it" she couldn't believe she was stuttering but he was giving her a wolf grin. "No can do luv you're going to have to force me out of here" She sighed in slight sadness before shaking her head okay. She looked in his eyes before flicking her wrist making him fly towards the door way, his eyes showed surprise before he left her line of sight.

She closed her eyes and directed him until he dropped on the couch. Knowing as soon as she release him he'd come running into the kitchen for a explanation she flicked her wrist again making the hot chocolate make itself then let her bonds release him before closing her eyes and teleporting into her bedroom.

Opening her eyes she came face to face with herself in the mirror, she had obsidian eyes and she excepted but she what she didn't except was the Sapphire streaked hair usually it went completely Sapphire. 1 She shrugged her shoulders, maybe she was just used to using that much magic. Releasing she didn't have much time before Spike searched for her heart beat and came upstairs for her she ran to her closet, grabbed a change of clothes before running to the bathroom.

Once she was inside she locked the door. She was about to take her sour milk smelling clothes off when she heard a thumping on the door followed by Spike yelling "What the hell was that?" She didn't reply so he continued "Answer me before I knock this door of it's hinges." She quickly looked in the mirror to see her eyes and hair were still tainted thanks to the magic's, putting on a neutral expression she unlocked the door and threw it open, coming face to face with a very pissed off and confused Spike.

He was about to start yelling again until he noticed her face and more importantly the extra colours in it. He stood there mouth agape for a few seconds until Willow said "You don't make a flattering fish" He instantly shut his mouth only to open it again to start asking questions "How? When? How much power?" she tried to stop his onslaught of question by saying 'Spike' but he kept going "The colours? Magic? You?" She decided to take a more physical approach and cut him of with a kiss.

When she pulled away she said "All your questions and more will be answered after I have my shower, now go sit down on the couch and make yourself comfortable, your hot chocolate is there and waiting" she then turned him around and lightly pushed him towards the stairs before closing and looking the door again.

When the door shut she sagged against it before sliding to the floor. "How could I be so stupid, why did I have to show my magic's? Now he's going to want to know everything. Well I guess it will make it easier to explain why Taliesin was focused on me and gave me the note, but I really would have preferred to be the geeky side kick a while longer."

She sighed before standing up and saying to her reflexion "Looks like Willow the Geek has left the building and Willow the Witch has taken the spot light, lets just hope I don't turn into the Wicked Witch of the West, I mean when was a god ever right?"

* * *

**Part 2**

**(As I said I feel really bad for the long wait so hopefully you'll forgive me with the real long chap, here's hoping)**

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She moved to the mirror and wiped the steam away so she could see her face. Her eyes and hair had gone back to normal; she smiled at that before grabbing her clothes to see what she had grabbed. She had grabbed a red pyjama shirt that had Snoopy doing the Snoopy dance on it, she smiled wider Xander had given it to her last year for Christmas, the shirt came an inch below her bellybutton.

She had also grabbed the matching pants that were a light orange with miniature Snoopy's doing various dance moves they sat snugly on her hips. (A/N I have those pyjamas only in blue) She quickly put them on knowing Spike was probably getting annoyed not to mention probably had about a million questions to ask her.

Inwardly sighing she put her milk smelling clothes in the washing machine programmed it to cold wash, closed the lid and started it up. Knowing she couldn't postpone it anymore she went to the door opened it and started heading for the lounge room and her vampire boyfriend.

She got to the lounge and looked for Spike, when she couldn't see him fear curled around her heart. Maybe he left? Maybe he hates me and he wants nothing more to do with me? Maybe he didn't even like me? These thoughts and more were swirling around her brain as she stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs. She was so lost in he depressed, heart broken thoughts that she didn't notice Spike until he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She jumped and looked around wildly until she realised it was Spike, she then slumped forward onto Spike wrapping her arms around his waist. He puts his arm around her to and if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he would have missed her whispered words of "I thought you had left" Pulling her tighter he whispered just as quietly in her ear "Never luv, never" They stayed like that for a few minutes before Spike let go of her and cleared his throat.

She followed his example and let him go before motioning to the lounge. They both sat down on the couch one at either end. "So…" Willow started unsure of what to say. "So…"Spike copied, which brought a small smile from Willow. "W-What" she start to stammer but cleared her throat and repeated with more confidence "What do you want to ask me?"

He looked at her carefully before saying "Quite a bit luv" She gave small grim smile and put her hands in her lap. "Don't worry we've got all night" he just gave a small nod that she almost missed before asking "First how long have you been able to do that much magic?" She sighed before saying "Well I was the one to restore Angel's soul so I've been doing hard core magic since then which is like two years ago,"

She was so absorbed in telling her story that she missed the stunned expression Spike gave when she said that she had restored Angel's soul. Her eyes glazed over in memory as she continued "but I was usually doing really small things like floating pencils but I one day I got sick of it you know always being the weak link, well I was talking to Anya after the whole Mayor thing and we ended up talking about magic and there you have it a Witchy me learning magic, I've been practising hard spells for a year and a half now."

She came out from memory lane and looked at Spike who looked stunned "You returned Peaches soul?" She blushed a little and said "Yeah, but I was sort of channelling the ancient gypsy power so not a real biggie" He looked at her like she had grown two heads "Luv you need a tonne of magic to do that" She shrugged and looked at her hands that she had subconsciously clasped together before mumbling "Yeah well that was then this is now, next question, or is that all you wanted to ask me?" He shook his head and said "Not by a long shot luv. So the eyes and hair?"

She looked up at him "It's a power thing if you have enough power or magic it can be shown through the eyes usually red but the stronger you are makes it go to black. It's the same with the hair only blue to black" 2 He nodded making her mentally sigh in relief. "So what did you mean by hoping you don't become the Wicked Witch of the West and what do you mean by a god never being right" Her relief fell away only to be replaced by panic, he had heard her.

Only a strong amount of will power kept her heart rate level and her voice dismissive "Oh you heard me then. Well it's quite simply really, the only magic people I know have all turned evil and I'm hoping it's not just a magic thing." She was mentally chanting 'please say he bought it, it's not a complete lie just not the truth, so please say he bought it' repeatedly in her head while she waited for his answer. "Oh and what about the god never being right?"

She gave a mental happy dance that he bought it then said "The piece of parchment the god Taliesin left behind was in ancient Samarian, but I've picked up some of the language from Giles's books and it says stuff about evil and good fighters becoming one, it sort of freaked me is all, but I'm probably wrong" He seemed to except this because he said "You ready for hot chocolate with me now"

She smiled a true smile and nodded before going into the kitchen to grab the two mugs and the bag of little marshmallows. She quickly grabbed the two mugs and frowned realising they were cold before grinning and with a few muttered words reheated them. She grabbed the two cups and made the bag of marshmallows float behind her "It's good to be a witch" She said before walking back into the lounge. When she sat down she handed the cup to Spike and floated the bag of marshmallows over to him. He grinned before grabbing them out of the air and ripping them open.

He put 3 pink ones in his hot chocolate and 2 white ones before giving them to Willow. She declined and said "I don't like marshmallows" He looked at her like she'd grown to heads. "You can't be serious" he said in astonishment. Laughing she said "I'm serious I just don't like them" His astonishment quickly turned to a cunning smirk and he purred "Oh dear Willow I'm sure I could find a way for you to like them" She instantly blushed at his tone and it also woke up other areas of her body.

"H-hows t-that" She stammered out as he put his cup on the coffee table and practically stalked over to her. She sat frozen unable to do anything but watch him. When he had moved close enough he took her hot chocolate and put it on the coffee table as well before pulling her down so she was on her back. Grinning he straddled her and grabbed a marshmallow from the bag. She was scarlet at this point and watching his ever move.

He then put the marshmallow in his mouth and lent down and kissed her. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance she cautiously allowed it, letting their tongues duel. When he pulled back the only words the came out of her mouth were "Maybe I could learn to like marshmallows" He just smirked

* * *

**AN:**And that is the end of my long, long chapter! Hope you like please tell me what you think k! Hope the fluff was sufficient, maybe a little heavy for some people at the end sorry if it was 'shrugs sheepishly' Also this chapter seemed a bit more plot filled but anyway I need opinions so review please : ) 

**1** The Sapphire is like a cross cause she's not

Black haired –Evil

White haired- Good or

Red haired – Normal

It's like the blue veins add the evil but not enough for the black to take over and yeah, she's like half and half.

**2** I'm sort of making this up, but in season six when she's evil with, black hair, black eyes and blue veins, basically she knows that dark magic creates the black and blue but isn't telling Spike about that, also more questions ask in review I'll reply back with answers

**P.S** Also any questions or anything you found wrong or missing tell me and I'll reply and hopefully answer your question or fix the problem Ta

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	15. A Prophecy From The Gods

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The only Characters that are mine are Tony and Darren and that my friends is something that I'm proud of cause hey, I'm talented enough to create someone lol. Oh I also own the Poem/Chant thankyou :D

**AN:** Okay first things first, I'm like soooooooooooooooo sorry for the 0 lack of updating but I had some writers block for this story and well yeah, also I was killer busy with a lot of stuff. Now if you have been reading this from the beginning then I'm really sorry that It was like discontinued for awhile but as I said above major problems where happening. Oh and with the continuing of updates it's simple if only one person reviews to say keep it going I will otherwise I'm going to delete the story k? I can see something happening to it but, if it will fall on deaf ears then what's the point? Oh and I am also re-edited andf maybe changing the other chaps as when I read over them I noticed mistakes so yeah I'm doin that to :D And well that ends my very long Author's Note, and so now without further ado I give you the next chap!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 15 A Prophecy From The Gods

The next morning Willow woke to the faint sound of The Lion King. Siting up she looked around trying to figure what had happened. She looked at the Lion King that was playing on the TV, it was up to the part where cub Simba and Nala where singing the 'I just can't wait to be king' song. That didn't spark a memory, continuing to look around the room, she went to sit up when a crinkling sound made her look at the couch.

Under her hand was an empty marshmallow packet, blushing scarlet it all came back to her. Inviting Spike over, trying to make the hot chocolate, spilling the milk, preforming magic, telling him her half truths, the marshmallow make out sessions and then watching TV until she fell asleep in Spike's arms.

She looked down and gave a sappy smile, Spike had thrown a blanket over her she was about to snuggle back down and go to sleep when she realised that Spike was missing. Scanning the room again she noticed that yes, he was missing. It wasn't until her fifth scan of the room that she saw the note on the coffee table underneath a paperweight. Throwing the blanket off her she properly sat up so her feet where touching the ground. Pulling the note out from under the paperweight she starting reading it.

_Red,_

_I didn't want to wake you but I had to leave before sunrise. I had fun. I look forward to seeing you at the meeting, even if I can't show it. Hoped you slept well_

_The Big Bad_

Her sappy grin came back when she finished reading the note. It was so sweet of him. She was slipping into daydreams when the phone rang startling her out of her stupor. Blinking she reached out and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Rosenburg residence, Willow speaking" when the voice answered she could here the smile in there voice. "Hi Willow, it's Anya, I was just wondering if we were still on for our Witchy day today or will we be skipping it in favour of researching the god's prophecy thingy?"

Willow smiled before saying "Well we probably should research but I'd rather do some spells so, how about you come over and we'll do both?"

"Sure, I'll be over in an hour?" Looking at the clock it showed that it was 10:12am. "Yep, no problem I'll see you then"

"Okay, bye Willow" Anya replied before hanging up. Sighing Willow stood up before grabbing the marshmallow packet. She headed into the kitchen and threw it in the bin before grabbing some bread from the fridge to make toast. After eating two slices of toast and drinking a glass of orange juice she headed up stairs to get ready for Anya's arrival.

Walking into her room she yawned before opening her closet to look for a outfit that would be practical for spells, but leather enough so Anya wouldn't make her redress. Flicking threw her things she decided upon some black hip hugger jeans that looked really tight but were surprisingly comfortable and a black singlet with silver broken hearts and skulls and cross bones.

Heading into the bathroom she got changed and took off her glamour spell, making her hair shorten and turn to more of a blood red as well as turning her jade green eyes two shades darker. Smirking at her reflection she proceeded to add her makeup and put in her sun and moon earrings. Happy with her look of half Goth half normal teen she headed to the lounge room to wait for Anya.

When she entered the lounge room she looked at the clock that now read 10:45am. She gained a look of surprise before muttering under her breath "Time sure does fly, Anya, should be here any minute." Looking around her house she decided it was good enough and just in time because a few seconds later a knock came at the door.

Unsurprisingly she didn't have to move before the door was opened by Anya who practically came bouncing inside the house. Shutting the door behind her she turned to Willow and gave her a once over. "I approve. I don't understand why you don't look like this normally but still" I gave her a small smile before saying "Well each to ones own" Anya just rolled her eyes before saying "So we going to head down to the basement for some spells or are we going to do research first?"

"Actually a little bit of both, it's a spell but it involves research." Anya just shrugged before saying as we walked to the basement. "As long as I don't have to read a bunch of boring old books I'm happy" I nodded in agreement. When we entered the basement and had shut the door I whispered the incantation to turn it into a room the size of Giles's living room, filled with herbs, chalices, candles and a variety of other things that help in spells.

Continuing down the rest of the stairs we sat down on some of the pillows that were on the floor. "So what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Well it's actually quite interesting. See when the god Taliesin disappeared after separating Tara, Tony, Spike and me he left a piece of parchment behind" The piece of parchment floated over to them from a table in the corner of the room. "I didn't get to look at it much yesterday but I can feel magic around it which indicates that it's a spell, as of what kind, I'm not sure yet."

Anya blinked "So you're telling me we're going to translate this spell thing that a god gave us without telling the others and to top it off it's going to be preformed by only two witches?" Willow nodded. Letting a smile slowly cross her face Anya said "Well then let's get started." Willow gave a small chuckle before standing up and heading for the table, Anya soon followed.

"Okay well as far as I can tell it's in Ancient Egyptian like the other one, so give me a few minutes to translate it" Willow started reading it but was stopped when Anya said "Wait you could read this stuff yet you didn't help Giles's separate you?" Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah that would go over well, 'Hey Giles let me read it because I'm fluently in Ancient Egyptian'." Mimicking Giles's voice she said "'And how Willow did you learn that?'" Going back to her voice she continued "'Well you see I'm a really powerful witch so I have to know nearly every language ever created' Yeah I can se that happening"

Anya shrugged sheepishly before moving back to the pillows and flopping down on them. Concentrating back on the translation Willow conjured a pencil and pad that would write down the translated English version as she translated. After 10 minutes of translating and much erasing on the pencils part she was finished.

Turning to the completed translation as bitter laugh broke from her. Sitting up Anya asked "What's wrong?" Grabbing the pad Willow turned to Anya and said "Here's the translation or should I say the prophecy.

_Upon a place of life and land_

_Where demons were but grains of sand_

_Where gods once lived as a whole, as one_

_Until a god had man, had son_

_And as the human race increased_

_So did demons break from there leash_

_And then one day a god did say_

_I'm sick of humans and there way_

_I place on them a horrid curse_

_That will not fall till times rebirth_

_And if you wish to break this spell_

_You will need a witch from heavens hell_

_A witch of power and of might_

_Who can bring destruction or upmost light_

_I leave you now with this last line_

_The witches name is like the pine_

Anya's face was pale by the end of the chant. She shakily stood up before saying "We need to tell Giles and the others" Putting on a fake smile Willow said "Yeah how fun this will be I can imagine it. Hey Giles read this it's a prophecy that will bring about the universe destruction unless this really powerful witch stops, the only downside is this witch can sway from good to bad very easily, but don't worry about finding her because it turns out she's me." By the end of her tirade she was shaking.

Not wasting anytime Anya stood up to hug Willow, and just in time as a few seconds later Willow fainted in Anya's arms, making Anya wobble before settling her on the pillows. Unsure what to do Anya sat down next to Willow running the last few days events through her head, and no matter how many time she tried a bright side just never appeared.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hoped you liked the Poem/Chant!! If you didn't read the authors note at the top I sincerely advise you do as it concerns the continuation of this story….thank you

; ; ; ; Happy Holidays ; ; ; ;

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	16. Whom The Prophecy Needs

**Disclaimer:** I only own good old Darren and Tony so yeah everyone else belongs to Josh Whedon and Mutant Enemy…well except for random demons, vampires and other unimportant characters :D

**AN:** Sorry for the long time since the update but i havn't been able 2 update 4 some reason...it's weird. Still I want to thank all who reviewed the last chapter and well yeah thankyou :D I surprisingly don't have much 2 say so ummmm on with the story

_Chanting_

**God Speaking**

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Whom The Prophecy Needs

Cold water dripping onto Willow's face slowly roused her from her unconscious state. Opening her eyes she came face to face with a worried Anya holding a dripping cloth over her face. Slowly sitting up she asked "What happened?" while holding her head. Anya dropped the cloth and helped her sit up before saying "You umm fainted" Willow blinked before mumbling an 'oh' as the memories of why she fainted came flooding back to her.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples Willow said "You know even though Buffy's been in plenty of prophecies and we've stopped all of them, the fact that I'm the star of this one just seems to make it a hell of a lot worse." Opening her eyes Willow continued. "Do you think that I could be evil?" Anya gave a look like a deer caught in the head lights before hesitantly answering "I really don't know". Willow buried her head in her hands before mumbling out "That's not the answer I was looking for."

Anya shrugged before saying "Well if you need to find out why not talk to that god Taliesin? Shouldn't he know something since he gave you the prophecy and all?" Lifting her head Willow said "Huh, yeah that sounds like a good idea…..I'd have to probably make a spell though" She want to stand up but Anya stopped her. Willow gave her a quizzical look to which Anya replied with "You're not going to faint again are you?" Willow just rolled her eyes and continued standing up, this time without Anya stopping her.

Walking over to where she had dropped the pad she picked it up before heading to her work desk to grab the pencil. Walking back over to the Anya she sat down on the cushions. Looking back at the pad she turned the page so she couldn't see the chant before turning back to Anya and saying. "Sooooo what should I put? I mean I want to summon him and all but what would I need?" Anya shrugged. Rolling her eyes Willow said "Thanks, Anya you're such a huge help"

Anya just smiled before saying "Hey I'm not a very good writing witch. I'm more of the give me a spell and I'll preform it witch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't I know it, what with you coming up to me and saying 'Willow, can you write a spell for me so I can be more flexible?' Seriously maybe I should get you to pay me for them" Anya gave a shocked look before saying "You're my friend you wouldn't actually charge me right?" Willow just smiled before saying "No I wouldn't, I'm just having some fun at your expense" Anya pouted before saying "Meanie"

Willow just laughed before turning back to her pad. She started muttering words under her breath while writing things on the pad. Leaning back on the pillows Anya said "Hey Willow?" Willow gave a noise to symbolise she was listening. Continuing Anya said "Are we going to tell anyone about the prophecy? Or is this going to be one of those prophecies where we go out and stop it on our own?"

Willow looked up from her writing and said "I think that we shouldn't tell anyone anything unless we have to or if Taliesin tells us to." Anya nodded before closing her eyes and saying "Wake me when you're done." Willow just rolled her eyes; she was used to Anya's behaviour. Continuing her spell writing she conjured a few books for information otherwise just used her own summoning rituals.

When she had finished her spell, she re-read it three times before deeming it ready for use. She was about to shake Anya awake when she noticed the cloth Anya had used on her. Grinning a fox grin she grabbed it and squeezed the rest of the water onto Anya's face. Anya woke up with a start and it took her a few seconds to realise what had happened, but when she did she growled at Willow before saying "Bitch" Willow just gave a mock hurt look before saying "What? You told me to wake you when I was done."

Anya just growled before saying "Yeah well I wasn't expecting that" Willow shook her finger before saying "Tsk, Tsk, Anya you should have been more prepared." Anya glared at Willow for a few more seconds before they broke out into laughter. Once they had stopped laughing Willow said "I really needed that after the whole prophecy thing" Anya smiled and nodded before saying "Yeah, So what's the chant like?"

Willow gave it to Anya who read it before saying "Makes sense" She then handed it back to Willow before continuing. "So what do you want me to do?" Willow just shrugged before saying "Ummmmm how about you make the circle of red sand?" Anya nodded before conjuring a jar of red sand before standing up and making a circle with it in the centre of the room. Willow stood up as well but she grabbed 4 yellow candles from a shelf before joining Anya who was siting in the now completed sand circle.

Giving Anya two candles she said "Okay well first I light one of the candles and place it on my left side while chanting the first two lines then you do the same but place it on your right side and chant the next two lines." She stopped making sure Anya understood it. When Anya nodded she continued. "Then I light the other candle and place it on my right side while saying the next two lines. You then light you candle and place it on your left side saying the next two lines." Anya nodded again, so Willow told her the last of the spell. "And finally we then grab hands and say the final two lines together."

Smiling Anya said "Okay, well can I just read over the lines again first so I can memorize them?" Willow nodded before handing over the chant. After a few minutes Anya had it memorized and without further ado they began.

Lighting her first candle with her magic Willow said "_God Taliesin we call on thee_" She then moved her hand holding the candle so it was above the floor on her left side before continuing "_A path of victory we do not see"_ She then placed the candle on the ground. Anya then continued the chant by lighting her candle and saying "_Are you sure we are the one?"_ She then moved the candle so it was above the floor on her right side before continuing "_That will stop what gods have done?"_

Lighting her other candle Willow said the next part "_We need you here to answer fears"_ She then moved the candle over to the other side before saying "_Or have your battle end in tears"_ Lighting her last candle Anya continued the chant by saying "_We do not ask for tons of time"_ Anya then put her candle over the floor on her left side and said "_Just a note or a simple sign_" They then both clasped hands and said with there voices rising "_Taliesin you ask of us a mighty task, And now we have queries to ask"_

When the last words left there lips there candles blew out and the whole room filled with smoke except for the circle they were in After a few seconds the smoke started to fade and siting on the cushions was Taliesin in his wolf form. "**You call me again witch and with your own spell…you are indeed powerful.**" Willow gave a faint smile before saying "We translated the prophecy on the parchment you left." He nodded in a continue motion. "I'm the witch mentioned aren't I?" He nodded again before saying "**Indeed you are however there is more to that prophecy then what was given to you.**"

Confused Willow said "There is? Is it to do with me?"

"**Yes there is more to it. However it has little to do with you.**"

"Then what is it about?" Taliesin gave a smile that looked very scary since he was a wolf before saying "**It tells of the 5 who will help you defeat the curse holder**" Willow and Anya's mouths fell open. "There's a curse holder?" Willow asked while at the same time Anya said "There are more people involved?" The demon nodded to both questions. After a few seconds of silence in which Anya and Willow absorbed the information they had been just been given. Hesitantly as if she didn't want to know the answer but knew she had to ask Anya said "Who are the five people needed to help stop the prophecy?"

Taliesin gave another smile before saying "**The ones who shall defeat the prophecy are the 'The Decider' which is you witch**" Willow gulped at the mention of her title as the 'decider'. Ignoring the gulp he continued. "**Those who shall help her is 'The One With Sight', 'The Lady Peaceful', 'The Fighter Of Hope', 'The Bringer Of Order and 'The Lord Of Decision'**"

"Ummm do you know who they are?" Taliesin nodded before saying "**The One With Sight is the one who I believe you call Xander.**" Willow's mouth fell open and she stuttered out "Xander is part of the prophecy?" Taliesin nodded. Willow was about to say something else but Anya beat her to it "My Boyfriend! How could you use my boyfriend in your prophecy?" She practically screamed making Willow flinch.

Taliesin didn't seem affected by her volume he just said "**I did not decide it….but if it makes you feel better you are The Bringer Of Order.**" Anya was about to start yelling again but when she realised what he said she froze. Willow fearing Anya might faint she asked "Anya are you okay?" Turning to look at Willow Anya said with confusion on her face "I'm not sure whether I should be happy or petrified"

Before Willow could say anything Taliesin said "**I don't have much time here and I must still inform you of who is needed in the prophecy.**" Turning to Taliesin Willow said "Go ahead." He nodded before saying "**The Lady Peaceful is the other witch.**" A whispered Tara escaped Willow and Anya's lips but Taliesin ignored it and continued. "**The Fighter Of Hope is the one I healed on my last visit to you and The Lord Of Decision is the one who was stuck to the other witch.**"

When Taliesin finished Anya said "So your telling me that Willow, Xander, Tara, Tony, Darren and myself are all needed to stop one prophecy?!" Taliesin nodded making Anya grumble a few curse words under her breath, which Taliesin lightly growled at. Rolling her eyes Anya said "Bite me" Then realising what she said added "Not literally" Willow rolled her eyes before asking Taliesin "What do they have to do?"

Taliesin looked trouble before saying "**I do not know, all I know is that the answers each lay in there own book, but which book is something you must find**" Willow and Anya gave him matching 'You're joking looks' but his only response was "**I'm afraid that is all I am able to tell you. Good Luck Hellmouth warriors, if you ever need guidance use your titles to call for it, someone will come**" And with one final smile he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Anya turned to Willow and said "What do we do now?" Willow shrugged before saying "Well we might as well get Tony, Tara, Darren and Xander over here if we want to beat this." Willow went to stand but Anya's voice stopped her "What about Buffy, Giles, Spike and Riley?" Sighing Willow said "As much as I care for them I don't want them knowing of how much power we have unless it's absolute necessary."

Anya looked sceptical but nodded and said "Okay well I'll clean up here before bringing up all your books for a study session. You call the others" Willow nodded before saying "Okay…..let's just hope they take everything well" Anya only nodded before standing up and heading for a broom that was leaning against a wall. Following Anya's order she stood up and headed up the stairs so she called ring the others.

* * *

**AN:** WOW, that was long! Well it was needed so I could get into the plot :D I hoped you liked it….I know there was no Spike/Willow fluff but I need to work on the plot okay…but don't worry there will be some more within then next 2 chaps okay XD Well I hoped you liked it. Please review if you have the chance, it would make me very, very happy Ta 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	17. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Disclaimer:** Me owning the series? That's a laugh all I own is Darren and Tony…..and there pretty unruly so I'm not sure if I can take full responsibility for what they do.

**AN:** Hello to all who read this, here is the next chapter for your reading enjoyment :D Also thanks to my recent reviewers you guys rock!! And well yeah here is the next chap XD Man short authors note…..ehhh oh well

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Can You Keep A Secret?

Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone once again before dialling the first three numbers, her finger then stopped and she slammed the phone back down in its cradle. "Why is this so hard?" She muttered to herself not really expecting an answer. "Because you're nervous, that's why." She spun around to find Anya standing in the lounge room doorway. Sighing she said "Yeah, I'm just worried they'll feel betrayed because I was keeping secrets….or worse that they'll be afraid of me."

Anya gave her a sympathetic look before saying "Look even if that does happen you'll still have me." She smiled before saying "Would you mind ringing Xander on your mobile? It would make things quicker." Anya nodded before heading to the kitchen orange cell phone already pulled out of her pants pocket. Taking another deep breath she picked up the phone and dialled the first person on her list, Tara. She picked up after three rings. "H-hello"

"Hi Tara, It's Willow, how are you?"

"I'm g-good, how are you?"

Taking a deep breath Willow answered. "I'm fine, but I need you to come over to my house." The confusion in Tara's voice was obvious. "Why?"

"I just need you to help me with some research, nothing to serious. Oh and don't worry I'm ringing the others after you."

"Oh o-okay…" There was a pause in Tara's speech before she continued. "Y-y-you don't n-need to c-call Tony, he's w-with me." A smirk came across Willow's face as she said "Oh, so it's safe to say that Tony's off the market?" She could hear but barely understand Tara's stuttered and stammered response so she said. "Okay well then I'll see you two in about half an hour? Oh but can you ask Tony to ring Darren since I don't have his number?" A small 'yes' was her only answer to which she smiled at before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

She quickly changed her outfit to a peasant skirt and top and put up her glamour spell before turning to go in the kitchen, but stopped when Anya entered the room her orange phone sticking out of her dark brown leather pants. Continuing into the lounge room Anya said over her shoulder "Xander, should be here in about ten minutes." Willow nodded even though it wasn't seen by Anya. Following her into the lounge room Willow sat in the armchair before saying "Tony and Tara should be here in half and hour and there ringing Darren." Anya gave a small nod before turning on the TV. Some old black and white horror movie was on, there where three teenagers and they were screaming as a vampire started rising from a coffin.

They both snorted at how unrealistic it was before looking at each other and laughing. Feeling better now that some of the nervousness was gone she said to Anya "So what will we tell them and what won't we?" Anya turned from the TV to look at Willow. She shrugged and said "Your call." Sighing Willow said "Okay well how about we tell them the barest minimum." Anya nodded and went to turn back to the TV but stopped. Looking back at Willow she said "You do the talking."

Willow's jaw dropped. Collecting herself she said "You're actually not going to talk? Oh god this prophecy does mean the apocalypse." Anya glared before saying "Ha, ha very funny." Willow just smirked before saying "What this is a big thing you never volunteer to not talk. You're a chatterbox." Crossing her arms Anya asked with a slightly mischievous look in her eye "Do you want me to talk?" Noticing the mischief Willow quickly said "No! I'll be fine thankyou." Rolling her eyes Anya turned back to the TV.

After watching ten minutes of the horror movie Anya had changed the channel, saying that they had enough real monsters, they didn't have to deal with fake ones. Willow was happy to agree with the statement, but was less then enthusiastic when Anya settled on South Park. While Anya was chuckling at Kenny's predictable death the doorbell rang. Both heads swivelled to the door. Getting up Willow went to open the door while Anya continued watching South Park.

Opening the door she came face to face with a smiling Xander. Smiling herself she let him enter before saying "Hi Xander, How are you?" Xander shrugged before saying "Same old, same old. Where's Anya?" Rolling her eyes she answered "In the lounge watching South Park." Xander's grin widened "Cool, have I missed Kenny's death?" Give a mock glare she said "Yes Xander you have. I seriously don't know what you like about that show."

"Have you ever seen a full episode?"

"No" Walking into the lounge room he said "See, that's why you don't like it." Shaking her head Willow followed him in before sitting back in the armchair. When Xander sat on the couch Anya stopped watching the TV briefly to give Xander a kiss hello before turning back to it. Sighing Willow resigned herself to watching the escapades of the four boys, it was either that or starting to tackle the collection of books on the coffee table.

Just when she felt like she was going to go insane the doorbell rang making her thank the goddess. Standing up she went to the door and opened it to Tony, Tara and Darren. Smiling she let them in telling them to go into the lounge room to join the others. Entering the lounge room she saw Tara, Xander and Anya on the couch while Darren and Tony where in separate armchairs. When she entered the room Anya turned off the TV making Xander and Darren make a sound of annoyance.

Ignoring the grumble of protest Willow walked so she was standing in front of the TV, so as to be able to see everyone's face. Silently Anya stood up and walked over to stand behind Willow giving her some support. Willow gave her a smile in return before turning back to the others. "I have called you all here for a Scooby meeting to research a prophecy." She took a breath but before she could continue Xander spoke up saying "Shouldn't you wait for everyone else to arrive?" Pushing down her dread Willow said "Everyone is here."

Everyone except Anya gave a confused look at her statement. "What do you mean? What about Riley, Buffy and Giles?" asked Tony curiously, nods of agreement came from the others. Taking a deep breath Willow said "The people who were asked her all play a part in defeating the prophecy anyone else will only get hurt." She felt Anya tense at her slight lie, but thankfully she didn't say anything. The others however all had different reactions. Tara paled considerable, Tony's mouth fell open, Darren closed his eyes before taking a few deep breaths and Xander just blinked for a few seconds before saying "Wait….so your saying that after all these years of helping Buffy, the slayer stop prophecies, we now have to do it all on our own?"

Willow nodded making Xander sink into the couch before saying "Great" Seeming to have calmed his breathing Darren said "Ummmm what exactly do you mean by play a part exactly?" Sighing Willow said "We don't know, actually we really don't know anything." Tony, Tara and Darren all looked shocked whereas Xander looked unfazed as he said "You'll get use to it." He then pointed to the books. "Usually it takes five hours a thousand books and the beating up of a bunch of demons just to get three paragraphs of information, and by that time you have to go stop it or all humanity is doomed."

Tony and Darren both hung there heads between there legs while Tara just paled further before saying "H-how d-do you k-know were the o-o-ones needed?" Wanting to just say nothing Willow mumbled out the answer. Xander said "Can't hear you Will's" Speaking up she said "Talisin told us; we made up a spell and summoned him." Tony lifted his head enough to say "Oh, great you summoned a god to tell you….I think I'm going to pass out." He then put his head back down between his knees.

Letting out a deep breath she said "Look I'm pretty sure you're confused and maybe even scared but I'll try to explain everything, if you promise not to interrupt okay?" She got a small nod from Darren who had gone back to a sitting position and an even smaller nod from Tony who was still sitting with his heads between his legs. Tara gave a small 'yes' while Xander said "Okay and this had better be good, since neither of you are suppose to be practising magic together ever since you brought back Willow's vampire clone." Tony, Darren and Tara's heads all snapped to Xander, who noticing there stares said "Don't ask." They nodded but the curiosity was still there.

Turning back to Willow they all waited for her explanation. Anya already knowing the explanation whispered a few words and an armchair appeared behind her as well as a nail file. Sitting down she started filling her nails. Feeling eyes on her she realised what she had done. A guilty look fell over her face as she said "Opps, I guess the magic cat is out of the bag." Willow just sighed before waving her hand so her own arm chair would appear. Sitting down on it she said "As if it wouldn't escape with my explanation." Anya nodded before going back to her nails.

Collecting her thoughts Willow looked around the room at everyone before focusing on her nails. "Okay well I've always been interested in magic ever since I preformed that spell for Angel a few years ago so I kept practising only it turns I have more power then the average witch. When Anya started dating Xander I asked her about magic since she was previously a vengeance demon and she taught me some spells and we ended up having planned magic days where we would preform more and more difficult spells." Looking up she said "Any questions so far?"

Tony tentatively raised his hand to symbolise a question. Nodding at Tony she said "What's your question?" Looking at Anya he said "Y-you where a demon?" Looking up Anya said "Yep" Gaining a slightly evil grin she said "I preformed the wishes of scorned women and oh I have some wonderful stories….like this one time in Brazil…" Before she could go any further Xander and Willow had both yelled "No! Don't!" Anya pouted before turning to Tony and saying "I'll tell you later, sine they insist on spoiling my fun." Tony just gave a small nod curiosity in his eyes.

Looking at the others Willow said "Anymore questions or can I continue?" When nobody spoke up she continued. "Well since I was spending so much time with Anya she slowly and persistently changed my fashion sense, so I'm going to take off my glamour spell." Everone nodded so she took it off revealing her previous outfit. Tony blinked, Tara's mouth fell open, Darren whistled and Xander said "Bit Gothic?" Willow blushed a little before saying "Yeah maybe." Xander just smiled before giving a continue motion.

Sitting up straighter she said "Well yeah so I've been practising magic for awhile and in order to really study magic I've had to learn different languages. So when Talisin left behind a piece of parchment with something written on it ancient Egyptian I took it home to translate. It was a prophecy." She pulled the piece of paper with the translated version form her pocket before handing it to Darren who was the closest to her. As he read it he paled again. When he was done he passed it along. When everyone was finished reading she continued.

"So we summoned Talisin and he told us that in the prophecy there were four contributors. The Decider, The One With Sight, The Lady Peaceful, The Fighter Of Hope, The Bringer Of Order and The Lord Of Decision." She stopped to observe everybody's reaction. They all sat still and silent until Darren broke the silence by saying "Who's who?"

"Well I'm The Decider." Turning to Darren she said "You're The Fighter Of Hope." He gulped and muttered a 'great'. Turning to Xander she said "You're The One With Sight." He nodded seemingly fine with his title and role in the prophecy. Turning to Tara she said "You're The Lady Peaceful." Tara tried to give a smile but it came out a grimace. Turning to Tony she said "You're The Lord Of Decision and Anya is The Bringer Of Order." Everyone was either grey or green. Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time to her Willow said "I give some time to deal with this but I need to ask you two things first...can I?"

Everyone turned to her and gave some indication of a yes so she continued. "Okay well since we have no idea what we have to do will all help me and Anya research it?" Xander and Darren nodded without second thought, a few seconds later Tara and Tony both nodded. Smiling and let some of the tension leave her shoulder she continued. "Okay and the final question is that since this prophecy is centred around us and the fact that anyone not included in it are in extreme danger of getting hurt if they help. The final question is can you keep this a secret from the others?"

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Maybe a slight cliffy but still. It's kinda long ne? Either way I hope you enjoyed it XD Please review I would be extremely thankful!!! Hopefully the next chap should be up soon :D 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	18. Blank Chap

This is basically a blank chapter, that will probably be deleted when the story is finished until then please move on to the next chapter thankyou :D

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	19. The First Piece Of The Prophecy Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much nothing so yeah, um don't sue….much appreciated, 'does a Jack Sparrow bow in thanks'

**AN:** Hello to all, I want to thank **dragonlayer**, **Semper a Lamia** and **MerlinGirl** who all sent me a review telling me not to delete this story, so all who enjoy this story you might wanna thank them because there the reason it's still continuing. Okay just a quick update note, I start back at school on the 30th and I'll be in year 10 so basically, I'll be swamped with assignments, I have a reasonably good work plan sooo hopefully I'll be able to update this story around once a week when I'm back at school but I'm not sure so I'm just warning you. Also if you have any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them, the story's pretty much set but I'd be happy to add in your ideas, you will of course be credited, if I decide to put your ideas in :D And since this author's note is getting long I'll stop but just remember I'd appreciate some reviews/criticism thanks for reading XD

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The First Piece Of The Prophecy Puzzle

Silence followed her second question causing Willow to give Anya a worried glance to which Anya replied by biting her lip, obviously to keep from yelling her opinion at everyone. Tara was the first person to speak up. "Y-Y-You want us t-to lie to everyone?" Willow shook her head before saying "Not lie, just not tell everyone. I don't want them to get hurt and they will if they try to fight with us. This way they won't." Tara looked worried but before Willow could say anything to try and help her Darren spoke up. "If you're sure this is the only way to destroy a prophecy, save the world and keep our friends alive…..then they won't hear about it from me. I'll keep this a secret."

When Willow turned to look at Darren who was smiling at her she had the sudden urge to hug him. "I agree." Turning she looked at Tony as he continued "Back when we were working for the Initiative we had to keep a lot of secrets for the good of the people around us. It makes sense, so you can count on me for keeping this a secret." She gave him a huge smile. Her nervousness was starting to lift but it came back when Xander said "I can understand keeping civilians in the dark but this is another former Initiative solider a watcher and a slayer, I think they deserve more credit then what we're giving them."

Tara nodded in agreement. Sighing Willow said "I know that they are powerful but it's like throwing a shark on land. Sure in the water it may be an amazing and unstoppable predator but on land it's a dead piece of bait. I don't want to see my friend's dead, do you?" Tara looked like she was about to agree with Tony and Darren but Xander was standing firm. "Well that's like when we first joined the Scoobys, we were humans who had never thought of the supernatural even being real, but we adapted and now look at us, your this super witch and I can take down a few vampires and demons by myself."

"It's not the same Xander." Anya said speaking up for the first time. "Prophecies are different and gods are smart. If a god says people will get hurt if they help then people will get hurt. If it says that a prophecy is up to you to stop then it's up to you to stop it. It's simple if Buffy and the others help, they will most likely die." Xander seemed to deflate after Anya's speech. "Look, I don't like this as much as the rest of you but it's just better this way." Tara nodded followed by Xander. Willow let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding while waiting for Xander to answer.

"Okay then, we better start researching. Talisin told us all the information on what we have to do was separated into various books, so we have to find the paragraphs on each of our tasks. Here are some of the books the others are still in the basement." Everyone nodded and started grabbing books from the pile. Willow had just stood up when Tony said "Hey, wait what about that guy…..ahh the blonde." A slight blush fell on Willow's cheeks but no one seemed to notice. "Oh you mean Spike what about him?" Anya asked. Continuing Tony said "Well we never talked about him, is he part of the prophecy or not?"

Everyone turned to Willow. She shook her head no. Smiling Xander said "Hey can we let him know about it so he can help us fight?" Darren frowned "Didn't we just go over this? Everyone who's not in the prophecy can die if we let them join." Xander's smiled widened "Exactly." Glaring Willow said "No! We will not let anything happen to anyone, even Spike!" Everyone blinked and started at Willow. Blushing she said "Look he's a person to and we will not send him to death, if later on he can help us out, okay?" The boys all shrugged and let it go thinking it was no more then Willow being nice but the girls were not fooled.

Feeling Tara and Anya's gazes on her Willow said "I'm going to go get the other books from the basement." She had taken three steps when Anaya and Tara both stood up and said "I'll help you." Xander smirked before saying "You girls all just trying to get out of research…..wish I'd thought of it." Tony laughed while Darren just smiled. Continuing towards the basement closely followed by Tara and Anya Willow started to get nervous. Opening the door she started to go down the stairs, when she was half way down she heard the door close.

When they had descended the stairs Anya spun Willow around before saying "Okay, spill what's up with you and the blonde vampire?" Blushing scarlet Willow said "Nothing." Anya started studying her, looking for a lie, but before she could decide whether she was lying or not Tara said "Something's h-h-happened. I know you l-like him, so does h-h-he like you b-back?" Anya's eyes widened before she smirked and said "Are you going out? Have you had sex? Tell me everything?"

Willow's blush increased but seeing no way out of there questioning she caved and said "Alright I'll tell you but it has to stay a secret okay?" Tara had moved over so she was next to Anya. They both nodded making Willow sigh again before saying "Okay well before we were stuck together we kissed and when we were stuck together we did more kissing and then when we were unstuck we did even more kissing and I think we're going out." Tara and Anya blinked before Anya said "Good for you?" Willow smiled and said "Yeah it's a good thing. Now come on we better get the books and start researching."

When they re-entered the lounge room they were each holding around ten books and the rest were floating behind them. They put the ones they were carrying on the table and the rest were placed on the floor. Sitting back down in there seats they all picked up a book and were about to open it when Xander said "Ha. Ha! I found the passage of the Lady Peaceful." Looking up from the book he said "Who's' the Lady Peaceful?" Tara slightly raised her hand but before she could do anything else Willow excitedly said "What's it say?" Xander focused back on the page. "Okay give me a second to translate it since it looks like a bunch of chicken scratch."

Everyone waited with either excitement or nervousness for what Xander would say. After a few minutes he looked up and gave a slight smile that was more of a grimace before saying "Okay I think I've got it. It says:

_The lady of love and of peace_

_Shall stop things by only her speech_

_By defending below_

_Against trouble and woe_

_The outlook of good will increase_

When Xander finished reading the passage he looked over at Tara to see how she was doing. She was a little pale and was slightly shaking. "Tara are you okay?" Willow asked her voice full of concern. Tara took a deep breath before giving a small smile and saying "Yeah, I'm f-fine just a little shocked is a-all." Xander laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying "Hey, everything will be fine, we're the Scooby's after all! Nothing can bring us down, without getting brought down with us" Everyone smiled and Xander's speech easing the tension that had built up since the passage had been found.

Holding out her hand Willow said "Can you please pass me the book? I need to write down the information." Nodding Xander handed it over before looking at the still very large pile of books and grimacing. Grabbing another book he started mumbling about stupid research, to which Willow ignored him and Darren gave an agreeing murmur. Writing down the passage in a notebook Willow said "We'll put all the information we get in this notebook okay?" Everyone nodded, she was about to speak again when the sound of a lion roaring could be heard throughout the house. Anya and Willow instantly stood up and hurried into the kitchen. Xander, Darren and Tony all took battle stances while cautiously following Willow and Anya, but before they could reach the kitchen the roaring stopped and both women emerged.

"What in the hell was that?" Tony asked them. Giving them a sheepish look Willow said "That's my alarm. It tells me we've got half an hour until the Scooby meeting starts at Giles's."

"Question." Xander said while raising his hand. "Why is it a lion roaring?" Grinning Anya said "Well that's because she thinks that…." She didn't get any further because Willow had slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Whispering in her ear Willow said "Not another word. Got it?" Anya rolled her eyes but nodded. She gave Anya a suspicious look but let still let her mouth go. When Anya didn't say anything else Willow sighed before saying "Well since we have to go, do you want to continue our Scooby meeting after we're done at Giles's?" Xander and Darren both groaned before saying "Do we have to?" They blinked and looked at each other before smiling. Rolling his eyes Tony said "Oh, great two Darren's." Causing the rest of them too smile to.

Continuing Willow said "What we'll do is split up into groups and head to the meeting, when it's over we'll come back here and research some more, okay?" Darren and Xander muttered more complaints but still nodded, Tara and Tony nodded happy to research more and she didn't have to look at Anya to know she'd still stay. Walking to the foyer the group split with Anya and Xander leaving first, followed by Tony and Darren. When they had all left the sight of the house Willow turned to Tara and said "Since I'm usually much earlier then this to the meetings, how about we teleport to just out of Giles's range of perception?"

Tara bit her bottom lip before saying "I c-can't really teleport, that w-well." Willow made an 'oh' face before putting her hand on Tara's shoulder and smiling. "Don't worry I can teleport us both." Tara's eyes widened but before she could say anything the feeling of tiny pins and needles covered her body and when it stopped they were standing a block from Giles's apartment. Grabbing Tara's arm Willow said "Come on." Before leading her towards his apartment, halfway there Tara said "I never knew you were this powerful." Willow shrugged before saying "Until a few days ago, neither did I." They fell silent after Willow's revelation and didn't start talking again until they reached Giles's apartment.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Spike will appear next chapter okay, so there will be more Spwillowy fluff :D Also I adore reviews so please, please, please review otherwise I may think that the story's not loved anymore and wouldn't that be sad? Any who, as I said above updates will be a little strained for awhile but I'll try and keep the system flowing. Thanks for reading 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	20. Another Message Filled With Badness

**Disclaimer:** I don't feel the need to dignify this with an answer

**AN:** I would appreciate it if I get at least 1 review a chapter, please! I mean you take the time to read it and it would only take you a few more seconds to send a review….even a one word review is good! So, please, please, please review!!! Onwards we now go!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Another Message Filled With Badness

Arriving at Giles's house Willow knocked on the door, while Tara stood patiently by her side. When the door opened it was Buffy who greeted them. "Hi guys." Willow grinned "Hi Buffy, how's things?" Buffy shrugged "Same old, same old. I staked three vampires on last nights patrol….but other then that it's been pretty quiet in Sunnydale, I guess it's that prophecy and all." Out of the corner of her eyes Willow saw Tara tense at the word prophecy.

Hoping Buffy didn't notice she said "So can we come in or not?" Buffy stood to the side. They both walked into the apartment, smiling Willow said "Old habits die hard." Buffy gave a confused look before realising what she meant, grinning back Buffy nodded before heading back over to the couch where Riley was sitting. Smiling Willow gave Riley a wave, which he returned.

Sitting down in an armchair she started a conversation with Tara while waiting for the others to arrive. After a few minutes the front door opened and in walked Spike with all the attitude of a rebel. Buffy looked up and rolled her eyes before muttering "Oh great, and just when my evening was going well." Spike just smirked before saying "Your evening's ruined? Then my work here is done." Glaring at him Buffy said "Good, then you can leave!"

Spike's smirk widened as he said "No can do slayer. The watcher asked for me." Flopping down in an armchair he continued "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to annoy the shit out of you." Buffy clenched her teeth and her hand started twitching towards one of the many stakes hidden amongst her clothes. However before she could attempt to stake Spike the door opened once again only this time it was Anya, Xander, Tony and Darren who entered.

"Yo." Darren said when he noticed everyone's attention had turned to them. He got a few hellos back before everyone went back to what they were doing with the exception of Buffy who was now ignoring Spike's baiting. When everyone was comfortable Tony asked "So what are we suppose to be doing?" Buffy shrugged before saying "Don't know, Giles said he was getting everything ready and would be down soon."

Tony nodded and went back to his conversation with Xander. They were all so absorbed in there conversations that they didn't realise Giles was back in the room until he coughed and said "Are you all done socialising now? Or will we just let the world blow up because we were talking when we should be researching?" Everybody's heads snapped up to Giles who was giving them a stern look. There expressions all turned sheepish with the exception of Spike who just looked utterly bored.

"Sorry Giles, but we didn't have anything else to do." He gave her a meaningful look before saying "Well let's not waste anymore time on this subject, we have research to do." He then pointed to the floor around them were over two hundred books were piled. Groans and grimaces came form everyone when they looked at the shear amount of old, dusty books they needed to read through.

Giving Giles a half curious half suspicious look Riley said "So what are we looking for exactly." Taking off his glasses Giles cleaned them with the corner of his shirt before replacing them and saying "Anything in Egyptian or Celtic, or that has reference to Taliesin, Cerridwen or Blodeuwedd." Willow nodded but had to stop a smile from forming at the look of the others who knew of the actually prophecy. Like her they knew that this researching season would be useless of they did what Giles asked. Resigning herself to the dusty volumes she picked up the closest one to her and started reading.

After about two minutes she was nudged in the shoulder, looking up she meets Tara's confused face. Arching an eyebrow she silently asked 'what?' Tara made a over there motion with her head. Leaning to the right a bit she saw Darren was looking at her with happy, worried and confused eyes. She tilted her head to the sight in the manner of a curious dog. He lifted the book he was holding slightly before flicking his eyes to Xander. Willow blinked; she had no idea what he was doing.

Giving a slightly annoyed look Darren tried something different, when she still didn't get it. He groaned before saying "Hey Giles I don't mean to make it sound like I'm slacking off but how are we going to be much help if we can't even read the language? We might think we've found something and it could be how to make a hamburger or we could just as easily miss something vital." Giles looked up from his book and gave him a thoughtful look. "I suppose that has some merit."

Looking at the others around the room who were all giving him hopeful looks he sighed before saying "Very well you may all leave, I'll call you if I find anything." Everyone quickly stood up and gave goodbyes to Giles while flocking out of the room before he had the chance to change his mind. Willow was just outside the door when Darren whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you don't leave the courtyard." Before she could do anything else Darren had moved off.

Following his order she stayed in the courtyard but out of the view of Giles's apartment. After everyone had gone Darren came out of the shadows startling her. "Jeez Darren how did you do that? You scared the pants off me." He gave her a small smile before saying "Sorry Wills." She just waved off the apology. "Trust me it's better you then a vampire or demon. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" Grinning he said "You've never played charades much have you?" she blushed making him laugh before continuing "Here." He held out his hand that held the book he had been reading in Giles's apartment.

Flicking it open she smiles before looking at the spine of the book. "This is part of a set couldn't you have borrowed more of them?" He gave her a small smirk "Borrowed?" she gave him a slight glare before saying "It's better then calling it stealing." He rolled his eyes before pulling three more out of his jacket "You can call it whatever you want but it's still the same thing." Before she could reply a voice said "What's this Red and solider boy number two are stealing from the watcher? How did this come to pass?"

Looking behind Daren they both meet the face of a severely pissed off and jealous Spike. Darren tensed while Willow just gave a sheepish smile. Growling he walked over so he was right in Darren's face "You better have a good explanation mate." Willow was rather impressed with Darren you could tell he was nervous yet all he said was "It's up to Wills, if she wants to tell you." She felt like clapping Darren for his courage but held back at the look of murder on Spike's face.

Not wanting Darren to die she walked in between the two of them and lightly pushed them apart. When they were what she deemed a safe distance apart she turned to look at Spike before saying "Spike, I doubt you're so concerned about us borrowing a few books from Giles, so what's the matter?" He looked over his shoulder to glare at Darren before turning back to Willow. His eyes and face softened as he said while stroking some of her hair "It's nothing Red, but I still want to know why you're stealing."

She blushed but before she could say anything Darren said "Hold on let me get this straight…you two are a couple?" Willow turned to look at Darren before hesitantly nodding. Darren then gained a knowing smirk before saying "So that's why you were so pissed." Willow's eyebrows rose in question but just as Darren opened his mouth a growl came from Spike making Darren shut his mouth. Leaning down Spike whispered in Spike's ear "So Willow, what's going on here." Willow's mouth opened but Spike cut off what she was going to say by saying "Don't lie, I'll know."

She pouted and crossed her arms before saying "Fine." Her eyes then flicked to Giles's apartment before she grabbed Spike's arm and started pulling him out of the courtyard, Darren quickly followed. When they were a safe distance away Willow started explaining everything that had happened since Spike had left the night before. When she was done explaining he stood stunned for a few seconds before angrily saying "You were going to leave me out of it? You know how much I love a good fight and besides what if you need the big bad to protect you?" Willow gave him a warm grin before saying "You want to protect me?"

Spike's gruff demeanour return as he said "Yeah, what of it?" She just shook her head and said "Nothing…..so do you want to come help us then?" He gave a small nod in answer before starting to walk towards Willow's house, Willow ands Daren slightly trailing behind. As they were walking Willow turned to Darren and said "Ummm can you not tell the others we're a couple?" Darren blinked before saying "Let me guess they wouldn't be too happy you dating a vampire who use to be bad?" Willow's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks "How did you know that?" Darren stopped before shrugging "Xander told me."

"That's it I'm going to kill the Xapper." They both turned to an annoyed Spike. Blinking Darren said "Why are you going to kill him? I would have found out you were a vampire anyway." He glared at Darren before saying "I don't give a flying fuck that you know I'm a vampire. It's that I'm supposably a goodie, goodie just because of this blasted chip in my head." Willow just rolled her eyes before saying "Don't' worry it's just Spike's inferiority complex." Spike turned on Willow with wide eyes that were almost as big as hers. "Did I say that out loud?" willow asked hesitantly, but before any of the guys could answer Spike was tackled from the side by a huge red demon.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Okay a little bit of jealous Spike but don't worry there will be more Spwillow fluff within the next few chaps. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update it soon!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	21. Secrets Are Told And People Are Pissed

**Disclaimer:** Have I received a piece of paper saying that I hereby own the show and all its characters? No? Well then I don't' own it.

**AN:** Hello, I hope you are all enjoying my fic! If your not then why in the hell are you still reading this? If you are then here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure, sorry it was a little late. Oh and FYI Buffy is a little mean in this chap but she won't always be it was just need so please don't hurt me Buffy fans!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Secrets Are Told And People Are Pissed

_Previously:_

"Did I say that out loud?" Willow asked hesitantly, but before any of the guys could answer Spike was tackled from the side by a huge red demon.

_And Now The Continuation:_

As Spike hit the ground another three red demons appeared, only these ones were heading for Darren and Willow. Darren got into a fighting stance while stepping in front of Willow to protect her. Just as one of the demons charged for them a roar came from Spike right before the demon that had tackled him was thrown off, colliding with the charging one.

Standing up Spike revealed his game face as he roared again before tackling one of the still standing demons. Willow stood frozen unsure what to do, she was about to ask Darren when she heard him mumble "Here goes nothing." Before pulling out a dagger from his shoe and charging at one of the demon's that was attempting to swipe Spike.

She wanted to watch Spike and Darren so she could make sure they wouldn't get hurt but out of the corner of her eye she saw the other two demons run at her. Turning around she pushed some power from here hands, hoping to push them back enough for her to think of abetter plan but instead she made there necks snap killing them before flinging there dead bodies through the air.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands, stunned at the amount of power she accidentally pushed out. She kept staring at her hands unable to fathom the fact that the little power she had pushed out had killed the demons. She was brought from her thoughts when Darren shook her shoulder while calling her name. Looking up at him it took a few seconds for her to see him. He had a cut on his forehead, his shirt was a little ripped with a few blood stains and he still clutched the dagger in his hand.

She opened her mouth to tell him she was alright but before she could she was spun around into the arms of Spike who practically squished her to him in a hug. She smiled into it for a moment before trying to pull back but he wasn't letting her. Wriggling her face away from his shirt she squeaked out "Air, becoming an issue." Quickly loosening his grip he said "You okay Red?"

She gave a small nod before looking at the two demons Spike and Darren had successfully killed. Snuggling into the safe feeling that was Spike she said "You should probably get rid of the bodies or people will start freaking." Spike didn't say anything but Darren said "Sure, ummm how though?" Sighing she pulled away from Spike before saying "If we can carry them to where the other two are that should be fine."

Darren nodded before saying "Where are the other two?" Bitting her lip Willow pointed in the direction they had flown. "Did they run?" Spike asked, speaking for the first time since the attack. Willow shook her head before saying "Umm no they ummm well I accidentally made them umm fly over there." Spike and Darren both blinked before Spike said "Are they alive?"

Letting her eyes drop to her hands she said "I snapped there necks." Looking back up into there stunned faces she hastily said "I didn't mean to! I just pushed out some power but it turned out I had too much and they…..died" When she finished there was silence but breaking it Darren whistled before saying "Damn Red that prophecy must like increase your Wicca power."

She nodded before saying "Yeah and I'm guessing those demons were probably trying to assassinate me in order to stop it." Spike's face hardened when he heard her theory before saying "Well then we better get back to your place before more come." Darren nodded before helping Spike grab one of the dead demons. Following behind Willow levitated the other one.

After placing them with the other demons they headed for Willow's house with more speed and caution then before. When they reached the house free of further battles they breathed a collective sigh of relief before hurrying inside. Shutting the door Willow headed for the living room with Spike and Darren closely following behind.

Entering the room they found Xander, Anya, Tony and Tara all flicking through books and chatting. When they entered the room everyone turned to look at them. Xander's was the first person to speak "What the hell is chip-y the vampire doing here?" Spike growled but before he could do more Anya stood up and walked over to Darren before pulling him into an armchair and saying "What happened? Why are you hurt?" Flicking her eyes to Xander she continued "You know where Willow's first aid kit is don't you?" He nodded slowly. Frowning Anya said "So go get it!" He instantly obeyed.

When he returned Anya had pulled of Darren's shirt and was looking him over for injury much to Darren's embarrassment. "I'm okay, it's not that bad." He tried to discourage her but she was having none of it. Grabbing the first aid kit from Xander's outstretched hand she started wiping away the blood and bandaging his wounds. When she was done she stood up and turning to Willow said "So what happened?"

Sighing Willow walked over to one of the free armchairs before flopping down and saying "We were attacked by four demons that we're guessing wanted to stop the prophecy by killing me." Everyone was silent. Looking up Willow meet everyone's concerned faces. Sighing again she said "Lets' try and finds the next parts of the prophecy so then we can get this over with and stop worrying okay?"

They all nodded and sat back down. When Spike sat down in one of the armchairs Xander frowned before saying "Why is he still here?" Looking up Willow looked between Xander and Spike before saying "He saw Darren and me taking a book from Giles's apartment so we then had to tell him and now he's helping." Xander blinked. "Why did you take a book?"

Grinning Darren said "I found another entry to the prophecy so I grabbed the book and the other parts of the books set since there might be more of the prophecy written in the set" Speaking up for the first time Tony said "That's great, but where are the books?" Darren's eyes widened, turning to Willow he said "Did we leave them on the ground after the attack?" Willow nodded before groaning. "Well that's just great, isn't it?"

Smirking Spike said "You're all very lucky you have me here." Everyone turned and looked at him. "Why's that?" Xander asked annoyed at his mere presence. Flicking his eyes to Xander he said "Cause Xapper, I pick up fallen books." He then proceeded to pull out all the books Darren and Willow had taken from Giles's place out of his duster.

Placing them on the table he said "Well go on, do your Scooby type thing." Leaning back in his armchair he pulled out a cigarette before proceeding to light it. Rolling her eyes Willow sifted through the books before she came to the one that Darren had found part of the prophecy in. Grabbing her notebook she wrote the next part down below Tara's. When she was done she grabbed a book and started reading, muffling a yawn with the back of her hand, she could tell this would be a long night.

**_(Two hour Time Skip…why? Cause it would take forever to write the two hours, plus you'd fall asleep i.e. it would be boring!)_**

After nearly two hours of researching they finally only needed one more part of the prophecy for all the information to be completed. The part they needed was Anya's. Groaning Xander said "So we only need one more right?" Willow nodded without taking her eyes form the book she was skimming. Xander was about to go back to his reading when Spike said "Hey Red, What's Demon girl's alias?"

Again not looking away form the book she said "The Bringer of Order, why?" He smirked before saying "Cause I found her bit." Her head snapped around to look at Spike who was holding the book out to her. Grabbing it she skimmed the paragraph before smiling. Looking up at the hopeful eyes of her fellow researchers she said "Yep he found it."

They all smiled. Closing his book with a snap Xander said "Yes! The research is over" Nodding Willow said "Yeah, now all we have to do is summon the god so we'll know what to do." A few groans followed that making Willow frown before saying "You don't want the world to be destroyed do you?" When she didn't get an answer she repeated the question "Do you?" This time a series of 'No's' were there reply.

"Okay well Talisin said that if we use our titles to call a god one will come." Tony blinked "So what were all those prophecy things we just found for?" She shrugged "There used during the battle I guess." Ignoring the groans that followed her revelations she said "Give me a few moments to make up a spell." Grinning Xander stood up and said "I'm hungry anyone want to join me in the kitchen for some food?" Within seconds the lounge room was empty aside from Willow.

After about 10 minutes they all filed back into the lounge room. Just as they had sat down Willow dropped her pencil and looked up with a smile. "I've got the spell." Matching her grin Anya said "Let's here it." Smiling Willow said

_The words of the wise we have searched and have found_

_We now need your voices to lead us and sound_

_Our hearts and our minds have come and united_

_Our future, we believe is here and is sighted_

_So please bring forth knowledge and many a spell_

_To help bring humanity form the gates of this hell_

When she finished reading it she looked up into everyone's shocked faces. Blinking she said "What?" but before any of the Scoobies could answer a new voice said "Nice spell, and to think you didn't even mean to summon me yet." It was followed by a small giggle. Turning around Willow looked at a teenager who was wearing a midnight blue singlet and black short shorts. She waved at Willow before saying "Hi, I'm the goddess Cerridwen but you can call me Cherry."

Everyone was stunned. Darren was the first person to say something. "How do you get Cherry from Cerridwen?" Turning to Darren she titled her head in thought before saying "Don't know, but I like being called Cherry." Darren just nodded. Smiling Cherry turned back to Willow and said "You're the Wiccan Willow. It's nice to meet you since I've been writing about you for goodness knows how long." She then held out her hand for Willow to shake.

Not knowing what else to do Willow shook it. When they let go Willow asked "Umm so what are you suppose to tell us?" Cherry frowned before seemingly changing her whole demeanour, she was no longer a silly little teenager; she now looked like the god that had been written about. "I'm here to tell you where and when you will need to fulfil the prophecy." Everyone nodded not wanting to interrupt.

Continuing Cherry said "You must go into the Gardenlay Forest's right outside of town tomorrow, an hour after sunset." Looking around the room she gave a small smile that had age behind it "I bid thee luck, for this prophecy is made by a god who was against the survival of human kind, you will need all the luck and strength you can get." Looking directly at Willow she said 'Farewell' before disappearing in a flash of light.

After a few moments silence they all looked at each other before simultaneously saying "We need to tell the others." Walking towards the phone Willow said "I'll call Buffy." Pulling out her cell phone Anya said "And I'll call Giles." Everyone else nodded while starting to clean up the mess the research had made. Heading over to the phone Willow typed in Buffy's home number. After a few rings Joyce Summers picked up.

"Hello Ms Summers, I was wondering if Buffy was there please." Willow could hear the smile over the line. "Of course Willow, actually she just came in with Riley, I'll put her on now."

"Thanks." A few moments later Buffy answered "Hey Wills what's up?" Taking a mental deep breath she said "Something's come up regarding the prophecy can you and Riley come to my house for an emergency meeting?" She could feel Buffy tense as she said "We'll be there right away" Before hanging up. Holding in a sigh Willow placed the phone back in the cradle before heading back into the lounge.

When she entered the lounge it was spotless apart from her notepad. Sitting down in her armchair she looked at everyone's face. Apart from Spike who seemed unfazed everyone was nervous. Turning to Anya she said "Is Giles's coming?" Anya nodded "Yeah, he said he's be right over." She nodded before falling silent as she waited for the yelling that would undoubtable follow there confession.

After what felt like hours there was a knock at the door. She was about to stand up when the door opened and closed right before Buffy, Riley and Giles all appeared in the living room doorway. Giving a small smile Willow said "Hi guys glad you could get here so fast." The three of them nodded before Buffy said "What's so urgent Wills?" Taking a deep breath Willow said "We ummm haven't exactly been forth coming about what we know regarding the prophecy."

Wiping his glasses Giles's said "What do you mean." Looking at the others she smiled at the support they were giving her. Turning to look at Spike he gave her a small smile which made everything fell easier. Turning back to the three in the doorway she sat up straighter before proceeding to tell them everything starting from parchment she had found after Taliesin had unstuck her and Spike, the powers she had and everything leading up to when Cherry had given the information about the prophecy.

When she finished she bit her bottom lip waiting for there reaction. It only took a few seconds before Buffy yelled "How could you do that!?! How could you leave us out?" She gave a helpless look "I didn't want you guys getting hurt, I was planing on telling anyone but then these guys were needed and Spike accidentally found out, I was only trying to protect you guys."

Riley frowned before saying "I guess that makes sense, but I know where Buffy's coming from we fill left out." Standing up Willow looked at Rilley before saying "I didn't mean for you to fill like that. I thought I was doing the best thing, it would kill me if anything happened to the people I love." Willow's eyes were become damp but before the tears could escape Giles said "I understand what you did Willow and I would have done the same thing if given the chance."

He gave her a smile. She gave him a wobbly one back. Looking at Riley and Buffy she got a small smile from Riley but before he could say anything Buffy looked up at her with an angry face "Why didn't you tell me Willow? I'm the slayer I could handle this!" Standing up next to Willow Anya said "No you can't this is a prophecy for witches to stop not slayers, if it was meant for you ti would have said something."

Crossing her arms Buffy said "And what would you know? From what I heard you don't even know much magic, you just sit in her shadow." Anya glared but before she could say anything Xander stood up and said "Hey that's not very nice." Followed by Willow angrily saying "You have no idea how much magic Anya has, she's more powerful then you are that's for sure."

Buffy clenched her teeth before saying "Oh and this is coming form you? Some back stabbing friend who lies and doesn't even help us fight evil with all this magic power she's suppose to have, how do we know you not evil?" As soon as it came out of Buffy's mouth you knew she regretted it, but before she could say sorry Willow's eyes had turned black and her hair had streaked sapphire. Everyone's eyes widened and slight fear entered them as lighting crackled around the furious form of Willow.

Glaring at Buffy she said "I am not evil! I keep it from you to keep you safe; everyone else understands that why can't you? Just because you're the slayer doesn't make you better then us or more deserving, I will tell people things when I'm good and ready not when I think it could harm my friends!" When she finished the lighting around her was scattered in the dark purple aura that had formed around her.

Just when Buffy looked like she was about to say something Willow's head snapped to the window that showed the street from the living room. Everyone else looked out the window to see what had captivated her. After a few seconds two demons appeared in a flash of light before roaring and running towards the window. Everyone but Willow got ready for a fight. Just as the demons smashed into the window they as well as the bits of broken glass were frozen in mid air unable to touch the ground.

Glaring at them she snaps her fingers making there necks snap to the side, killing them. Waving her hand she teleported them to a remote part of the world before letting her hair and eyes fade to black. Turning to look at the stunned and slightly fearful faces of her friends she bit her bottom lip that was quivering before saying "I don't know what to do, when I'm like that I have only one sentence going through my head……survive, do what you have to do but survive." Looking at them with watery eyes she said "I don't want you to hate me."

As the first tear falls down her cheek she's wrapped in a hug. Looking at the person she realises its Buffy. "I'm so sorry Wills, I didn't mean anything; can you forgive me?" Willow nodded to emotional to speak. Pulling back Buffy looked Willow and said "I could never hate you." Giving a watery smile Willow nodded before hugging Buffy again.

When they pulled back Willow wiped her eyes before saying "It's been a look emotion filled night, maybe we could come and meet back here at say 5:00pm that gives us an hour and a half before sunset okay?" Everyone nodded before all giving her a hug with the exception of Spike. When they all left she felt like falling on the ground and crying but she was stopped when a voice behind her said "Red?"

Turning she looked into the lust and concerned filled eyes of Spike right before his lips crashed against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck trying to pull hi as close as possible. As there tongues started to caress each other she felt comforted. When she pulled back for much needed air he leaned there foreheads together before saying "I've been wanting to do that since you were in the courtyard with soldier boy."

Smiling she snuggled her face into his shirt. After a few seconds of taking in his scent she pulled back and said "Spike….if something happens, I….I don't want to have never been with you." Looking into his startled eyes she started pulling him towards her room. When they got to the stairs he stopped her and said "Willow, are you sure?" Turning to look at him she said "More then anything."

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap that's a long chap!! Anyways I hope you liked it and the Willow/Spike at the end :D Now since it's a T there are no sex scenes, however the next chap will mainly be Spwillow fluffy goodness so you can look forward to that!! Thanks for reading and please people R&R it would make my day!!! Many thanks 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	22. He’s Mine and I’m His

**Disclaimer:** Read the other chapters, if you want my answer to the disclaimer question.

**AN:** Hello once again, I just wanted to thank my reviewers for reviewing my last chapter u all absolutely ROCK!!! And this chapter of Spwillow fluff is dedicated to you 4 :D Well thanks for reading and please people R&R so I can hear what you think! Thanks XD Oh and just a quick note, I GOT A FLAME 4 THIS STORY!! How weird is that? They were bashing the Spike/Willow pairing and they weren't even brave enough to sign it, it was bloody anonymous. I don't really care, actually I think it's funny, but yeah just thought I'd mention it lol :D **Oh and mentions of sex…u don't like then ahhh sorry?**

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY:** OMG please forgive me I'm so sorry this was like dead for ages but I was sooo busy with school and my com got sick…and argh I no that these excuses are weak but they're true and I'm SORRY!! Please forgive me!! 'hides in corner' I hope this chap makes up for it and well if not… then here 'hands over 30 cookies, 2 cakes, a spike plushie and a spwillow t-shirt to each reader' Honto ni gomen ne (I'm really sorry/ please forgive me in Japanese)

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 21 He's Mine and I'm His

She woke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. The room was encased in darkness. Blinking in confusion she went to sit up but was stopped when she felt a possessive arm tighten around her and a voice whisper "Going somewhere Red?" She smiled. Turning around she snuggled her face into Spike's bare chest. He chuckled pulling her closer. Smiling into his chest her mind was filled of images of the night before. Spike was indeed a very pleasurable lover.

Wrapping her arms around him she said into his chest "I'm not going anywhere besides your to comfy" She felt him chuckle. "Fine by me Red" Her smile widened and she felt a small blush climb up her face. Closing her eyes she was content to lie there, not moving for the rest of her life, wrapped in his warm embrace.

After a few minutes of cuddling in silence, she started to fidget. Feeling him squeeze her he asked "What's the matter Red?" Not moving she mumbled the answer into his chest. After a small pause he said "Try taking you mouth from my chest….as much as I like your lips there not even my vampire hearing caught that." Blushing she lifted up her head to look at him. "I need to go to the bathroom."

An amused smile tugged at his lips. "Well then go." She rolled her eyes an annoyed yet affectionate smile on her lips. "I can't, not with your arm wrapped around me the way it is." He pulled her up so there lips were centimetres apart. "I don't like to let what's mine go…ever…but if you ask…I will." She knew he was talking about more then just a cuddling.

Smiling she answered just as seriously. "I'll never ask." Leaning up she pressed there lips together tenderly. "Because I never want you to let me go...ever" He smiled kissing her again, only this time it was deeper; lips and tongues moving together in more then a kiss, with the feel and passion of a promise a vow of love.

Willow was the first to break it, attempting to wiggle out of Spike's hold. He gave her a curious look to which she replied "Bathroom" He nodded but still let her go reluctantly. Leaning over she gave him a light kiss on the lips before hurrying to the bathroom before her bladder burst.

It wasn't until she stepped out of her room and into the hall did she realise she was naked. Blushing to the roots of her hair she hurried into the bathroom. After using the toilet she quickly washed her hands before heading for the dryer, thankful that she had forgotten to put her clothes away.

She put on a large lime green flannel shit that was decorated with pink elephants as well as light blue boxers with yellow ducklings. Walking back to the room she felt slightly embarrassed by her outfit but decided to soldier on. Entering the room she wanted to check for drool but restrained herself. Spike was lying stretched out on the bed, his hands behind his head and the sheet dangerously close to showing all.

Letting her eyes roam over his body she scanned his rock hard abs before moving up over his chest and neck where a few hickys were visible before stopping at his face. His hair was ruffled and messy, making him look delicious and his eyes were lazily looking at her, desire swimming with in them.

"You look good in green…brings out your eyes." She smiled. "Your outfit suits you to. You should wear it more often." He smirked "Red I'm not wearing anything." Letting a small smirk cross her face she said "Exactly my point." He gave a small chuckle before taking a hand from behind his head and making a come here gesture with his finger.

Complying Willow walked over to the bed, when she reached it she crawled over to him resting her head on his chest. Her ear was over his heart, sitting as silent as stone. She didn't care that his heart didn't beat; as long as he was with her she was happy. Lifting her hand she started drawing patterns on his stomach making him shiver slightly. After a few moments he stopped shivering and laid content playing with her hair.

After a few moments Willow spoke up asking the question that had been playing on her mind. "When will we tell the others?" Spike's fingers froze in her hair and she instantly regretting asking, however within seconds his fingers continued. "It's up to you Red but preferable when they're in a good mood…especially the slayer." Willow nodded her head slightly, knowing he could fell the movement against his chest.

"Yeah…well how about after we stop the prophecy…as long as no one dies, they should be happy right? Isn't that the perfect time?" Even though she couldn't see his smile she could hear it in his voice. "Sure Red. We'll tell them then." Smiling she started to close her eyes again when Spike asked "What time is it?"

Blinking she sat up lazily and looked at the clock by her bed. It took her a few seconds before the time sunk in. Sitting up she let out a small shriek before jumping out of bed and running around the room grabbing the clothes they had shed last night. Sitting up Spike asked "Will's what's wro…" But before he could finish a shirt hit him in the face.

Grabbing the shirt he had no sooner got it off his face that his pants flew at him, this time he was prepared and caught them. "Willow what's wrong." Stopping in mid step Willow turned to him and practically shrieked "It's 4:00, the guys will be hear in an hour! What would they do if they found you hear like this?!? I have to teleport you back to your crypt…not to mention get everything set up! And, and" But before she could fully launch into babble mode Spike was standing in front of her in all his naked glory.

Grabbing her shoulders he looked her in the eyes and said "Red calm down, it'll be fine. Now look. I'll quickly get changed then you can teleport me back to my crypt, then you can make sandwiches and collect weapons and well whatever it is you do. You have had to deal with worse situations then this okay?"

She nodded before leaning her head on Spike's shoulder. "I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you so much!" He tensed before relaxing and saying "Love you to Red." They stayed like that fro a few seconds before Willow pulled back and gave Spike a once over before blushing and saying with wide eyes "Your naked!!"

He laughed "It's not like you haven't seen it before…in fact you've had the tour." She gave him a small whack on the arm before saying in a reprimanding tone "Spike! This is no time for games. You have to go…and I have to stop having naughty thoughts or we'll never be ready by five." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Having naughty thoughts are we? Anyway I can help?"

Leaning up she placed a soft kiss on his lips before saying into them "Yes…you can disappear." And before he could even react she had teleported him and his clothes into his crypt. Smiling she muttered "I'm going to pay for that." Looking back at the clock thoughts of Spike's payback flew from her mind as she realised she had already wasted 15minutes. A strangled scream came from her mouth before she rushed towards the bathroom a towel and clothes flying after her with the use of magic.

After what must have been the quickest shower in history she quickly wrapped a towel around her and ran into her room her hand waving randomly as she ran. To the casually observer her hand movements were just that hand movements however to those of the supernatural community they could tell that she was casting spells. And well the flying weapons and spell books throughout the rest of the house where also a rather large hint.

At 4:45 a cargo and swat shirt clad willow ran down the stairs a black jacket being slipped on as she moved. When she reached the second floor she breathed a sigh of relief. She had managed to get everything ready for there arrival and not a moment to soon, for just then the door bell rang.

* * *

**AN:** Well what did you think? Was there enough Spwillow fluff? I'll try and put lots of it in the following chapters sooo hopefully you'll enjoy it!! Anywaya the prophecy starts next chapter…and yeah I hope you enjoy it!! Please R&R I'd be ever so grateful!! Thanks for staying even though the wait was forever!! Oh and sorry it was short…but it least it was an update!! Oh and the next chap should be longer !! 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	23. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like the person who could own it? I don't write particularly well for one thing so no I highly doubt that I wrote for and own the show.

**AN:** Hello all sorry this update took a while but school is back on…therefore I'm a little bit busy!! Not to mention all my other fics…well anyways enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy chapter 22!! Again very, very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

And So It Begins

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the door and quickly opened it revealing Anya, Xander and Darren. She smiled slightly. "Hey guys." Moving aside she let them. When they had entered she closed the door turning back to face them. "Hows everything Wills?" Xander asked. Chuckling slightly she replied. "I'm fine." His eyes flicked to the lounge room before looking back at her. He went to speak but she cut him off. "I'm fine; go watch your South Park Marathon while we wait for the others."

Giving her a huge smile he nodded before rushing into the lounge. Looking at Darren who was staring after Xander she said with a laugh "You can go watch it to." Turning back to her he smiled "Thanks Willow." But before she could answer he was in the lounge room. Shaking her head at how normal they were acting when a prophecy was descending upon them she went to follow when Anya grabbed her arm. Looking at her she gave the X-demon a quizzical look. "What is it?"

Slowly Anya studied her, looking her up and down. "You had sex didn't you?" Willow's eyes widened causing Anya to smirk. "So…how was he? Vampires are suppose to be the most pleasurable lovers….it true?" Willow felt a blush overtake her face as Anya's question. She tried to stutter out an answer but was thankfully saved when once again the doorbell rang.

Hiding her already red face Willow turned to answer the door. When it was open Willow smiled thankfully at Tara and Tony but her smile soon grew knowing as she noticed there entwined hands. "Hi guys. Come in." They both smiled happily before entering the house. "Darren and Xander are watching South Park in the lounge if you want to talk to them." Tony nodded before looking at Tara before unlinking there hands and heading for the lounge.

Willow couldn't suppress the small giggle that rose inside her. Tara blushed at the sound. "Sooo you're officially together now?" She asked. Biting her bottom lip lightly Tara gave a huge smile before nodding. Both Anya and Willow squealed before pulling her into a hug, asking a million questions a second. The few questions Tara could catch she answered but otherwise just looked at them with laughter in her eyes.

After a few minutes of interrogation Anya said "Okay, new person now." Tara gave her a quizzical look to which she answered. "Willow had sex, and I want to know when, where and how good he was." Willow's face went scarlet, only to deepen when Tara looked at her with sparkling eyes. "R-Really?" She asked, Willow slowly nodded and before she knew it she was the one being pulled into a hug followed by a jumble of words she guessed were questions.

Laughing slightly she held up her hands in a gesture to stop, it took them a few seconds but they did. "Okay first of all. I'm not answering anything….you'll just have to figure it out on your own." Anya went to respond but much to Willow's thanks the doorbell rang again. Opening it she happily ushered Buffy, Giles and Riley inside.

Starting a conversation with Buffy she managed to avoid any further interrogation…for the moment. Sitting down in the lounge room she talked to Bufy and Giles while the rest of the group finished watching the South Park episode. When it ended Xander turned off the TV and turned to look at Willow, he was soon followed by the others.

Standing up Willow took a deep breath and was about to talk when Spike walked in from the kitchen, duster blowing behind him. Xander blinked when he saw Spike. "Why aren't you a pile of ashes?" Spike rolled his eyes. "The sun's set you moron." Flopping down on an empty chair he asked while looking at his black nails, his eyes occasional meeting Willow's making her smile lightly. "It's 30 past sunset, not that I care about humanity dying and all but shouldn't we have left by now?"

Buffy growled but before she could say anything Willow nodded. "Yes, we should leave now. Anya, your help please." Anya nodded before walking over to Willow. "Okay Anya you take Tony, Darren and Tara. I'll take the others." Anya nodded. "Ummm Wills.." Xander started but he never finished as a purple light surrounded everyone in the room.

After a few seconds it faded and revealed each Scooby had there own personal set of weapons. "Wow, that's so cool." Darren said grinning. Tony, Xander and Riley were quick to agree. Buffy looked at Willow and went to speak but Willow beat her to it. "Okay everyone. As of this moment you will follow my ever order. You will need to trust me otherwise you are likely to die. That may sound bleak but it's the outcome we're faced with. I need you all to trust each other, cooperate and above all else don't disregard my orders for someone else's."

She waited for a confirmation, everyone nodded except for Buffy who went to speak but Giles held her back and whispered in her ear "A god has chosen her for there savoir. I think it wise to accept that." Buffy frowned but after a few seconds gave a small pout before nodding.

"Okay well, the plan is to head to the spot and stay close. As Buffy has shown us; sometimes the best defence is a good offence. So let's go kick the shit out of this prophecy." A small cheer was given by everyone except Spike who looked on in disinterest. Standing up they all headed for the door when Willow spoke "Guys we need to get there fast."

Giving her a curious look Giles asked "What do you suggest?" Letting her eyes bleed black Willow replied. "Teleport." And before anyone could protest the room had blurred as it spun and within seconds they were in Gardenlay Forest everyone but Willow, Anya, Tara and Spike wobbling as they got over the effects of the teleportation. "It will wear off soon." Willow said but before she could say anything further there was a flash of light and Taliesin and Cherry appeared.

Giving the group a smile Taliesin spoke. "You must now make a choice worries. The prophecy has not begun until you enter his domain. You all enter at your own risk, those not in the prophecy more so then others." Stopping Cherry continued. "We bid you farewell and good luck, if you need us we will always be by your side, just look within yourself and believe, hope is never truly lost unless you let it go."

With a small smile the two gods disappeared their words echoing through the clearing. Just as the words faded the sound of laughter sliced through the air, sending shivers down the group's spine. Looking at each other they gripped their weapons but before they could move the ground cracked and disappeared beneath them, sending them tumbling downwards into the unknown.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think?!!? I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of update but I'm sooooo busy ti's damn near impossible to get anything little alone everything done!! Errgh well enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoyed it!!! And I'll try and update soon!! Reviews would be great…might inspire me to write quicker!! 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' Well anyway thanks for reading!! Oh and sorry for the shortness but next chap should be longer!!!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	24. Stopping The Prophecy: Part1 Outnumbered

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….'le sigh' Man disclaimers are depressing….oh well, they must be done….cause I really don't wanna get sued lol.

**AN:** Hello all, Lookie and update!! See I told you, no more four months!! Even though it was like one month lol. I really do want to thank my loyal reviews for sticking with me 'hands you all cookies' You guys are the best!!!!! 'Wipes away tears' Okay I'm good now….sooo enjoy!!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Stopping The Prophecy: Part 1 Outnumbered

The beginning of a scream tore from Willow's throat as she fell but before anymore sound could form she had closed her eyes, and focused her magic stopping her descent, the screams of the others fading as they kept falling. Opening her eyes she could barely see anything, but instead of her eyes adjusting her surrounding only seemed to darken further. Looking up she saw the hole they had fallen through close, trapping what was left of the light outside.

Looking down she grimaced before slowly letting herself float towards where the other's had fallen. She was oddly reminded of when Alice fell through the rabbit hole, she was half expecting to see clocks and rocking chairs slowly descending with her. As much as she tried to ignore it she was worried about the others, a fall from such a height could be fatal if they didn't land properly.

Speeding up her descent she was grateful to see the beginning of a light, no matter how faint. As she got closer the light expanded and the sounds of voices could be heard. "Is everybody okay? Is everybody alright?" She smiled as she recognised Xander's voice. Her smiled widened as she heard affirmatives from everyone.

Almost at the bottom she had to stop the large smile from forming on her face when she heard Spike ask "Where's Red?" Before the other's could answer she let her feet touch the ground, sinking slightly as it was sand. "Right here." She managed to catch Spike's relieved smile before it disappeared. "Good, I don't want to be in the middle of a suicide mission and not have our only ace missing."

Willow smiled lightly before walking into the centre of the group. "So everyone's alright?" When everyone had nodded she looked around the room. Spotting a door she pointed to it. "We'll go through there, the entrance closed up after we feel, so I'm assuming that's the way to go." Without waiting for an answer she headed in the direction she had indicated, smiling to herself as the other's followed her command.

When she reached the door she stopped, when the footsteps stopped she turned to look behind her. Seeing both eager and nervous faces she gave what she hoped was a comforting smile before turning back to the door and with a deep breath opened it.

Walking through she was stunned to find what looked to be a Monastery. Torches lit the room revealing statues of what looked to be witches and warlocks depicting them mid spell, some even had what looked to be electricity carved around them.

At the end of the room was a chair that looked to be carved from a mix of ruby and black onyx. The chair curved around itself, a strong sense of evil radiated from it enough to send a chill down even Spike's spine. Suddenly a light crackling was heard before a figure, wearing completely black and masked by a hood appeared in the chair. A deep laugh filled the air as the figure moved his hand making at least 50 hooded creatures appear.

"Well, if this isn't the most pathetic party I've ever seen. A collection of humans, three witches a neutered vampire and a slayer. I'd say the light has finally lost it's will to win." A snarl escaped from Spike but Willow simple held up her hand and he fell silent. "You are the one we come to defeat?" Willow asked in a voice that was emotionless, cold stunning both the group and herself.

The figure laughed again. "Oh yes little Red but I don't face just anybody. To get to me you've got to earn your way. Six stages my pretty. You pass them all. You get to me. If by some chance of probability you defeat me the curse, the prophecy and death to all that is light is averted and you sleep sound in your bed for another night. If not…well let's just say you won't be alive to worry about that Sugar Pie."

Willow restrained her frown at the nicknames. "Six tasks, when do we start?" Although it couldn't be seen you could see the figure smile. "Patience is a virtue, didn't you mother ever tell you that when you had to wait for your cookies to be baked?" Keeping her voice at the same tone she started with she replied. "My mother taught me not to play with strangers, if you're so into rules we might want to reactify that."

Another laugh bit through the cave before fading to a snarl. "Don't be smart with me little witch. Rules are part of a game but rules are meant to be broken by the dark. A light like you shouldn't associate yourself with such ideals. You may have the face of an innocent but you have the heart of demon. You would kill if the idea struck and you would find pleasure in the torture of those who have wronged you. You may hide your true colours from those around you but those who bear the same tainted soul as you can see all that you wish to lose."

In a crackle of energy he appeared in front of Willow. Flicking his arm he brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Let's see which way you fall little one. Let the games begin." Pulling back he faded into darkness. As soon as his form was no longer visible the 50 hooded figures roared before charging at them.

Still stunned by his words Willow barely had enough time to react as a demon charged at her. Ducking from the axe aimed at her she pulled a dagger from her shoe and sliced its neck. Not giving it a second thought she kicked it out of the way throwing herself into the raging battle.

When the last body fell by her hands she turned back to the others, surveying her team for any injuries. Tara, Riley and Giles all had a few scratches and wounds but nothing that needed serious attention. Pleased with the outcome of there battle and injuries having not used any magic Willow turned back to look at the chair. Another laugh filled the room making everyone freeze and grasp their weapons tighter, eyes observing the room for possible attacks.

"We're moving." Willow muttered but before anyone could ask what she meant a gust of wind similar to a tornado formed around them almost ripping the weapons from the grasp. Managing to keep her eyes open just enough to see, her assumption was proven correct, the Monastery was fading before her eyes but before she could know more the winds increased and her eyes fell shut, leaving her as blind as the others as to where they'd end up.

* * *

**AN:** Well…..whatcha think? Do you like the beginning of the prophecy? Sorry there was no real Spwillow but I'll try and put more of it in the next few chapters. Anyways…I hope you liked the chapter….also what ya think of our bad guy…kinda creepy towards Willow ne? Anyways…I'd love a review!!!! Much love all!!! Oh and sorry it's kinda short.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	25. Part 2: Lava and Kickboxing

**Disclaimer:** About as much chance as Buffy has of coming back on for a season eight.

**AN:** Hey people, sorry for the long ass wait but life has sucked. Do you want to know why? Probably not but I'll mention the main three things anyway. One – I have had a very fucked up sleep pattern for the last month or so making everything fucking hard to do. Two – Emails are taking up what little time I get on the computer considering I average 50-100 a day **none** spam. Three – My dog's been sick.

Well anyways enough of my excuses. Here's chapter 24, I hope you like it!!

_Telepathy_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Part 2: Lava and Kickboxing

When the wind finally died down Willow snapped her eyes opened her body tense and alert ready for any possible attacks. Scanning her surroundings she allowed herself a second of surprise as she looked down. She was standing on an old wooden bridge; she was reminded of in the first Shrek movie. Everything fit, the bridge was missing wooden planks, there was lava beneath it and it was swaying slightly. The only difference was that there were forests on either side of the bridge, not a castle or mountain and that it was night.

Craning her neck around she let her eyes look over the others. They looked fine, a little confused but otherwise fine. She frowned lightly as she realized they were in the centre of the bridge. Not letting her worry show she turned back around. "Be ready, there is no telling what we will face. Never drop your guard." The moment she shut her mouth a crackling filled the area, she felt more then saw the whole group tense.

After a few seconds she heard a gasp come from behind her. Whipping her head around she grimaced as a tan demon with a green Mohawk stood behind Anya, the X-Vengeance demon looking at it nervously. When Buffy quickly moved beside Anya she gave a silent thanks but before she could do more she felt her senses go on alert. Turning around she was just in time to dodge a punch from a large, fat crimson creature, the bridge swinging as she moved.

"Shit." She heard Spike mutter but before she could do more then blink the creature was swinging his fist again. Ducking she started attacking the thing, vaguely noticing Riley and Tara join her.

When she saw Tony join there attack she quickly moved out of the way to check on the others. Darren, Buffy, Spike and Xander were fighting with the other demon but weren't having much luck as its speed and talent was better then theirs. Looking at Anya and Giles she was about to yell at them when she felt magic flow around them. Tuning her senses she realised they were trying to slow down the demon's reflexes.

Turning away from them she gave one last look at Spike to make sure he was alright before looking back at the crimson demon. The moment she did she had to catch Tara as she ducked a punch, losing her balance. Quickly helping her up she charged back into the battle managing to cut the demon's arm with her dagger.

Hissing it pulled back before moving its arms in an almost ritualistic manor. Willow's blood instantly ran cold as she felt magic in the air. She was snapped out of her trance as Riley moved to attack the demon again. Rushing forward she pulled him back just in time as only seconds later Lava shot up from beneath them and obliterated the plank of wood he had moved to stand on.

"Shit." She heard Riley hiss out but she ignored it. Letting him go she threw the dagger at the demon, lodging it in its arm. "Watch out for its lava attacks!" she yelled before turning quickly to see how the others were fairing.

They were holding there own, but she didn't know how much longer it would last. Slipping into Spike's mind she urgently whispered. _Kick him into the lava and be careful, please_. Before he could respond she focused back on the lava demon, trying to think of a plan while making sure she avoided both its lava and fists.

"We're getting hammered Willow, an idea would be useful!" Looking to Tony she bit her lip as he avoided some lava, a bit of his shirt burning as a few splatters hit it making him wince. "Aw man, I liked this shirt. If only we were in the artic tundra at least then I wouldn't burn." Her eyes widened at Tony's words, his complaint sparking an idea.

Holding in a smile she yelled to Tara. "Cover me." Without waiting for a reaction she closed her eyes and started muttering in Latin under her breath her hands held in front of her as if she was cupping something. Vaguely feeling Tara move in front of her she kept her attention focused on the spell as a shape began to form in her hands.

When she finished her spell she opened her now slightly darker eyes from the use of magic. Looking down at her hand she smirked at the blue and white swirls curling around her hand, wrist and slightly up her arms. Letting her left arm fall to her side she kept the magic swirling around her right arm and spoke to Tara who was still in front of her. "Move away."

Tara turned to look at her, face immediately falling to Willow's hand. When she saw the magic her eyes widened and she did as Willow said. She heard a gasp come to her right, she assumed it was Riley but didn't look to see, her attention focused on the demon Tony was still attacking.

Her tone sharp she spoke into Tony's mind. _Move away from it._ She saw Tony stiffen lightly before avoiding a punch from the creature. Pulling back, he turned to look at her when he was a safe distance away, his eyes widening as they fell to her hand. Keeping her eyes on the demons she smirked. Bringing her arm across her chest she then threw it out towards the demon, the magic leaving her hand and flying in the form of a tornado like snowstorm

It hit the demon head on, the creature letting out a gut wrenching scream as Willow continued sending the ice and snow at it. Walking forward she kept the spell going as she came closer and closer to the creature as it turned a sky blue.

After a few minutes the snow and ice stopped flowing from her hand, revealing the now frozen demon. Letting her hand fall to her side she turned around to face the others. The marital demon was no longer on the bridge she noted before surveying them for injuries. Riley's stomach was burned lightly, Tara had a bruise forming on her cheek and Xander had a scratch on his.

Letting my eyes find Spike's I silently asked him if he was okay. He nodded slightly and I felt relief fill my body. Breaking the gaze I turned to Buffy. "Demon?" Biffy's head titled lightly to Spike, her tone displeased. "He kicked him into the lava just before it froze along with your demon."

She nodded slowly before walking over a wincing Riley who Tara was attempting to heal. Watching from over Tara's shoulder she was pleased to see it being healed. When Tara finished she smiled at her, getting a small smile in return. Turning to look at the others she spoke. "Anyone else hurt?"

When they all gave a negative she went to speak again but before she could she felt magic building and once again they were surrounded by wind as it increased in ferocity. Locking eyes with Spike she needed to make sure he knew, speaking to him mentally she whispered. _Love you Spikey_.

Spike gave a flustered look and she almost laughed but settled for a small smile as he replied back. _When this is over I'm going to get you Red_. Breaking their gaze she couldn't keep the smile off her face, the next task suddenly not worrying her as much.

* * *

**AN:** Well, whatcha think? You like the fluffy Spwillow bit at the ending? Sorry again for this long wait in updating, but I hope it was worth it!! I hope to finish this in eight chapters, so yeah, just thought I should mention that. Shit…I just realised this is over a year old O.o Well at least you guys still like it and uhhh yeah. Hehe I'm listening to Hospital by The Used on repeat, it's helping me write so yay! Lol. Welll umm yeah. I hope you liked this!!! Reviews are love xD 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	26. Part 3: Bugs, Very Big Bugs

**Disclaimer:** Man I wish these things weren't necessary. 'le sigh' To bad they are sooo I own nothing okay?

**AN:** Well first of all I want to thank **RedDragen** for their review!! You are awesome!! Well anyways here is chapter 25!! Ummm nothing else for me to say except that I'm listening to The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars….love this song….oh and that's it's my 16th birthday today! Go Septemeber 11th xD And umm yeah lol uhhhh enjoy!!

_Telepathy_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Part 3: Bugs, Very Big Bugs

When the wind faded this time they were in a clearing surrounded by forest and rocks, the sun beating down on their backs. It took a split second for the word **sun** to filter through her mind, but when it did she felt her heart lodge in her throat as she spun around to look at Spike. Muttering a chant she deposited as much magic as she could into the words she had read at least twenty times on the off chance she needed them.

Sending the spell towards Spike it instantly took affect, the small sun damage healing as the magic built a see-through barrier around him repelling the rays. Looking at her with wide eyes he spoke, his voice something akin to awe. "Red….."

Turning away from Spike she answered. "I can only keep it up for an hour at the most, it drains me. We need to finish this battle quick." Adding mentally she whispered. _If either of us get badly injured, it will fail._ I didn't have to wait for Spike's answer to know he understood and why I had kept the words mental.

"Now what…." Xander muttered. Turning to look at him she only had the chance to give a comforting smile before a buzzing sound filled their ears. Flicking her eyes around the clearing Willow shouted. "Form a tight circle, our attacks are surrounding us."

Following her order a tight circle was formed as they clutched their weapons in preparation. Within seconds of Willow's order Xander shouted. "Holy Cream Puffs!" Turning around Willow and the few others on her side gulped as a serious of bugs the size of cars swarmed towards them.

Hearing a buzzing sound behind her Willow turned to find three giant bees, a fly and two large crickets coming towards them. Forming a fireball in hr hand she sent it hurtling towards one the bees. Getting a direct hit the bee screeched painfully, causing Anya and Giles to turn and face the flaming bug.

Creating another fireball Willow shouted. "Anyone who can make fireballs send them at the stinging and poisonous bugs, everyone else….chop these fuckers down to size." A 'here, here' came from Darren before the sounds of battling drowned out any speech.

Firing another fireball at a bee she pulled out her sword and sliced the head of the fly as it descended on her. She felt slightly guilty when the bug fell to the ground but pushed it aside to start attacking a cricket. She really hadn't ever hated bugs…she had always felt sorry for them since they were prayed on by frogs.

When she finished killing the cricket she turned to find another serious of bugs heading into the clearing. Sighing she created a large fireball, throwing it at two bees before charging towards a grasshopper.

After nearly ten minutes of fighting the clearing was covered in either bug pieces or charred forest. Pulling her sword out of a slain cockroach Willow turned to survey her team. A few scratches marred most of them, when she let her eyes float over to Tara who was holding up an injured Giles her heart sunk.

Quickly crossing the clearing she walked over to them, wincing slightly at the gash he had in his shoulder and the small patch of blood covering the shirt over his stomach. Not needing to examine him any further she came to a decision. "You need to go to the hospital."

Trying to stand up a bit straighter but failing Giles gave up, muttering a small 'indeed'. Closing her eyes Willow concentrated, forming a clone of herself to appear beside her. Opening her eyes she saw the clone her take Tara's place before looking to her for instructions.

"Take him to Sunnydale hospital and get him taken care of." The clone smiled and nodded before teleporting them just outside the hospital. Hobbling inside with Giles she was instantly helped as he was rushed into surgery. Quietly, amongst the clamour of the hospital the Willow clone faded from existence.

Letting her mind pull back from the scene Willow met the worried eyes of the group. Giving a small smile she answered. "He's fine, being taken to surgery as we speak." Nodding they were all quiet until Tony said. "I'm never going to look at a bug they same again."

Everyone snorted or agreed, letting a small moment of peace wash over them. Willow was about to speak when Spike whispered into her mind. _You can clone yourself…..how fun._

She was about to ask what he meant when a barrage of images started pouring into her head making her blush. Refusing to look at Spike she tried to ignore the images, silently thankful when the wind began to swirl around them.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm really sorry this was short….but I didn't really have anything else to put in the chapter :( So ummm yeah. I hope you don't kill me….next chapter should be longer hopefully!!!! Well yeah…love you hun's!! Reviews are love!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
